To Help A Friend
by Luc91
Summary: They were best friends forever. After spliting from her boyfriend Gabriella feels like giving up on the one thing she's desperate for. Will her best friend be able to help her while realizing what has always been there? Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. I'm here for you Brie

**To Help A Friend**

**Summary: They have been best friends forever. After Gabriella splits from her boyfriend she feels like giving up on the one thing she is desperate for. Will her best friend Troy be able to help her while realizing something that has always been there? Troyella. **

**A/N: New story! A Big thank you to Jayne07 who ****has been helping me decide on some things with the story and telling me to ahead with this and post it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I'm here for you Brie

27 year old Gabriella Montez walked into the house she shared with her best friend since she was young, Troy Bolton. The two had grown up together and were inseparable. No one could even come close to breaking up their friendship because it was so solid. The two grew up in a small town called Albuquerque, New Mexico before moving out to LA to attend college where they shared an apartment just a few blocks away from their campus. Any girlfriends or boyfriends the two had knew that they had to accept the other one and how close they were otherwise they could forget a relationship. After college, the two moved into a bigger house together, well more like a mansion, since Gabriella was working at a local hospital as a psychologist and when Troy was an up and coming basketball player that people were already in love with when they first saw him play and helped him turn into a big superstar. Gabriella had for the past three years been dating a fellow co-worker at the hospital called Dave.

"Troy?" Gabriella called as she dropped her bags down by the front door and hung up her jacket. Gabriella sighed hearing no response. How was it at the time she needed Troy to be there the most he never was? Walking into the huge living room, Gabriella flopped down on the couch and pulled a pillow over her face as she screamed into it.

"Whoa I think I'm going to just head back outside since I don't want to disturb a screaming fit." Gabriella frowned hearing the teasing in his voice.

"Bolton get your butt over here now! I need a good moan." Troy shook his head as he walked over to his best friend of 28 years as she lifted her head up and he sat down allowing her to place her head in his lap.

"What's got you so worked up then?" Troy asked running his fingers softly through her short brown locks.

"I was in my office today when I got a call from Dave asking me to go and meet him downstairs in the cafeteria. Well I went and when I got there I saw him sitting there with Michelle, the one I told you about where she got herself pregnant while having an affair with a taken man, well turns out that taken man was my man. He told me that he was sorry but he didn't love me and hadn't loved me for a while but he just didn't know how to tell me. I was in shock." Troy felt his blood boil with anger at the thought of some jerk doing this to his best friend. "I told him to stay out of my life and came straight home. I can't believe I was considering talking to him about how I am desperate to have a baby now because I felt it was the right time. Troy why would he do that? Am I really a bad girlfriend?" Troy saw the tears in her eyes as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Brie it has nothing to do with you being a bad girlfriend. In fact from the way I have seen you act towards all your boyfriends as we've grown up I would say you are probably one of the most dedicated and loving girlfriends a guy could have. You shouldn't have to go through this though. It wasn't you who did anything wrong. It was him. Don't waste your tears and time over some guy who obviously wasn't the right guy for you. I'm sure when the time is right the right guy will come along." Troy comforted her as she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears as Troy held her close and tight letting her know he was there for her.

"I really thought he would be the one. You have no idea Troy how much I want a baby because I know in myself I'm ready. I've always wanted to be a young mom but I doubt that will ever happen because no guy wants to waste their time on a woman like me. I might as well just give up any hope of ever becoming a mom." Troy's heart broke as he listened to her talk. He knew how amazing she was with kids and how much she wanted to have one because he too could see she was ready. Right now he could kill that Dave and his little Michelle for hurting Gabriella and taking away her happiness. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit." Gabriella spoke looking up at Troy who smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything or just need a shoulder to cry on remember I'm here Brie." She nodded, leaning up from off Troy, pecking his cheek before slowly walking upstairs. Troy watched her walk up dejectedly. He knew right now there was nothing he could do for her apart from being there for her whenever she needed.

Troy had just finished preparing dinner for them, placing the two plates and glasses on a tray as he walked upstairs.

"Montez you kind of need to open your door because I have no free hands." Troy heard her moving around before opening the door. "I come baring food." She smiled and shook her head as she took the bottle of wine he hand in his other hand from him and allowed him into her room.

"This stuff better be good." Troy smirked.

"Only the best for you Brie." She smiled as she sat on her bed and took her plate of food from him as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't need to apologize to me. Trust me anyone else maybe but I never want you to apologize to me." Gabriella leaned into him as they carried on eating and watching the TV when Troy switched it on.

"I love you Troy for doing all this." Gabriella said as she handed Troy her plate to put down on the bedside table before taking a sip of her wine. "Don't you ever think I get in your way?"

"I'm so used to you now I think if you weren't around I would find my life too dull and anyway who would I have to keep me down to earth with my career. Chad?" Gabriella laughed.

"I guess you would be lost without me here to keep you the same old Troy we all know and love." The two settled down watching a film of Gabriella's choice. Gabriella knew Troy spoiled her but at times like this she was more than happy to accept it all.

That evening, Troy was sat in his room just thinking about Gabriella. He could see how down she was and he hated seeing her like this. Troy wanted the old happy Gabriella back. Yeah to others the front she put on maybe faultless but to Troy he knew deeper down it was killing her. As he lay down thinking of anything he could to try and cheer Gabriella up the answer suddenly came to him.

"How the hell didn't I think of this before?" Troy asked himself as he climbed out of bed and headed towards Gabriella's room. If only Troy knew what he would be starting with this idea of his...

* * *

**A/N: Ok I would love to know what you guys think so far. Do you want me to continue? Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Troy’s Idea

**To Help A Friend**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews for the first chapter and all the people who have added it to their favs already. I will try and update as much as I can but school starts tomorrow so updates will really slow down. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I non possedere niente (or in English I own nothing)**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Troy's Idea 

Troy walked across the hallway to Gabriella's room, knocking on the door quietly. He knew she probably wouldn't be happy with him going into her room at 1am but he needed to talk to her because there was no way he would sleep with this on his mind. It was too much for him to keep to himself when he knew it could help cheer his best friend up and if that meant doing this then he would.

"Brie?" Troy walked in after not getting any response like he expected, knowing she must have been asleep and smiled when he saw her curled up in one of his shirts that he had been looking for recently. "Now I know where half my clothes disappear too for weeks upon end." He mumbled to himself as he slipped into her bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stir but snuggle closer knowing exactly who it was. The two would often fall asleep with the other because they were so comfortable being like that.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella tiredly asked as he kissed the top of her head like he always did if he woke her up.

"I have a solution about how we could figure out your problem." Gabriella opened her one eye and looked at him suspiciously. Gabriella knew he was up to something from the look on his face.

"How did you figure that out?" Gabriella asked as she let out a yawn. "It is something good isn't it because I don't particularly like being woke up at," she turned and looked at her clock, "1am. 1am?!" Troy smirked. "Bolton, hurry up and speak before I kick you out of my bed." Troy couldn't help but laugh at her knowing how annoyed she was he had woken her up.

"Fine I'll be quick. Trust me I don't really want to be here much longer than I have to because being in bed with you is too weird." Gabriella slapped his chest playfully. "Fine beat me up, I just won't tell you. Oh and can you please tell me when you take my shirts because I spend ages looking around for them confused when it turns out you have them." Gabriella being fully awake now rolled her eyes.

"Troy tell me right now what you wanted because otherwise in a few hours you will be dead." Gabriella warned poking his bare chest as she breathed in his scent. He may be her best friend but she couldn't deny he had a hot body.

"Fine. You know how earlier you were going on again about giving up hopes of ever being a mom?"

"Troy is this really necessary to be talking about at this hour?" Troy hushed her.

"Stay quiet and just hear me out." She nodded as he took a deep breath. "How would you feel if you and I had a baby?" Gabriella's jaw dropped as Troy looked at her waiting for something to go on. "I know it's probably really farfetched but I mean it makes sense, we're both single and don't see ourselves settling down anytime soon. Both you and I know you are ready to have a baby and you know I have always wanted kids one day but from the look of things right now I'm not so sure that will happen. You can say no and I would completely understand and I really hope I haven't ruined all the years of friendship between us over a silly suggestion. I mean it's not even that good when I think about it because you and I probably isn't a good combination and now I'm rambling." The shock on Gabriella's face before had now been replaced with an amused look. "What?"

"Troy you really are funny when you ramble." Troy gave her a look as if begging for her to say something. "What you offered to do is really sweet but do you really think it would work? Maybe in a dream world it would work but you and me having a baby right now I'm not sure Troy. A baby is a lot of responsibility and hard work and I'm not sure our relationship as it is could take it no matter how strong it is." Troy nodded. "Thank you for offering but I think we have to just wait and see what happens. You couldn't ruin our friendship even if you tried because I wouldn't let you. Besides you do know that if you and I were to have a baby that would mean we would have to ... you know and that is just repulsive." Troy laughed.

"Sorry I may love you like a best friend but no matter how sexy you may be, being anything more with you would just be wrong." Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her as she moved into him more. "I promise you Brie, one day you will be a mom and you will have the perfect family even if you have to wait a few years to find your Mr perfect."

"What about you?"

" I don't think I will ever find my perfect match since it's not easy dating anyone anymore because I have no idea why they are with me, for love or for fame so I think being single is just the way it'll be for me." Gabriella smiled hearing the doubt in Troy's voice since she knew the last few girlfriends he had had were with him just for his money and fame.

"Don't rule it out as a definite no though just yet." Gabriella whispered before she fell asleep with Troy soon following.

The next morning, Troy woke up first and slid himself out of Gabriella's bed before going to shower knowing he had practise this morning while Friday's were Gabriella's days off. After jumping out his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room only to see Gabriella in his bed.

"Yes?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Can you pick up some more chocolate chip ice cream on your way home from practise because I wanted some for breakfast and I forgot we finished the last tub the other night when we were watching the movie?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Bring back any single hot guys on your team you know I will like." Gabriella smirked.

"You get over guys quick." Troy observed.

"I decided you are right that I shouldn't waste my time over that loser. I have to move on." Troy smiled as she stood up.

"Come here." Gabriella walked into his open arms not caring that his was wet or anything as she let him hold her. "You are doing so well and I promise I'll bring you back your ice cream but first get out so I can get dressed." She laughed as she kissed his cheek and left the room Troy knowing that the conversation last night most definitely hadn't changed a thing between them.

**

* * *

****A/N: What did you think? The next chapter just to warn you will skip a little but not much. I'm off now to watch the England game so please review! Thanks! **


	3. Gabriella’s Confusion

**To Help A Friend**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews once again. Sorry I have taken so long to update this and haven't really updated any other stories either but right now I have a lot going on in my life plus I was in bed for 2 days ill last week and couldn't write so you might have to be patient at the minute for updates but I will try my hardest to update again soon! Sorry for the ramble. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although Zac Efron would be nice :P**_

_**Review reply: **_**linklover26** – I would guess at the minute maybe 25 chapters. Might be more might be less. I'm not sure yet. I can say definitely it will be more than 10 though. :)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Gabriella's Confusion

3 months later

Today was Gabriella's 28th birthday and Troy had planned for the two to do whatever Gabriella wanted since she had booked the day off work. Ever since that night when Troy had suggested his solution to Gabriella, the two didn't seem fazed by it at all and were in fact closer still than ever before. To anyone outside their close knit of friends and family, you would think that there was something more between the two and even their friends and family always thought something would end up going on between the two but soon realized a long time ago that nothing ever would because the two really did only see the other as a best friend and felt nothing else towards the other.

"Happy Birthday, birthday girl." Troy happily shouted as he opened her bedroom door and took her the breakfast he had made her as she grumbled at being woken. "Aww come on misery guts I made you breakfast in bed since it's your birthday." Gabriella mumbled something incoherent as she sat up and took the tray from Troy, all the delicious smells making her mouth water. "Are you going to just sit there and stare at the food or are you going to actually try it and let me know if I have lived up to your standards in cooking you breakfast?" Gabriella laughed as she picked up her fork and ate a piece before smirking at Troy.

"Your standards haven't dropped so you are ok. Urgh Troy why did you have to wake me up? I mean I'm now another year older. I'm getting old." Troy sat next to her as she ate the breakfast.

"You are not getting old. You are still just as amazing now as what you were when you when 21." Gabriella sighed. "What do you feel like doing today?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay called me last night and said they are all coming round so how about until then just be completely lazy and stay in bed?" Troy shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are really a bad influence on me. I should be out there practising but yet I'm here in bed with you after having mad you breakfast." Gabriella shrugged putting the last mouthful into her mouth.

"Aww you love me for it and if you really want I don't mind challenging you at a game." Gabriella said looking at Troy who nodded.

"You're on Montez."

"Give me an hour to get ready and for the food to digest and I'll give you a game Bolton. You may be a superstar but this woman isn't afraid of that because she knows how to get to the wildcat." Gabriella mocked bringing up their old high school nickname the basketball team had.

"Well this wildcat isn't going to go easy on you now woman. Remember your getting old now so you might not be able to keep up with a few moves." Troy warned her smirking.

"This birthday girl isn't going to let some slow coach keep her from playing her game." Gabriella shot back as Troy sat there silenced. "Aww what's the matter Troy? Can't think of a good comeback?" Gabriella asked smugly as Troy tackled her to the bed and tickled her.

"Not so smug now are we Montez?" Gabriella squirmed as Troy tickled her and she tried to break free but to no avail.

"Troy get off!" Gabriella screamed as he tickled her more.

"No way. You messed with the wrong wildcat and you know you have to pay." She laughed.

"You're still crazy wildcat." Gabriella shouted between fits of giggles.

"Looks like we interrupted." The two sprang apart at the voice.

"Hey dad." Troy said climbing of Gabriella.

"Hey Jack, Lucille." Gabriella smiled as she sat up again pushing Troy on his back off her bed.

"Thanks." Troy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm while Gabriella just flashed him a smile.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Lucille Bolton said as she walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug. After her parents died when she was 16, the Bolton's took Gabriella in and helped her to get through such a rough period in her life.

"Thanks. Troy can you go get me some more juice?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and left with Jack while Lucille sat down next to Gabriella.

"Ok what's up?" She asked as Gabriella sighed.

"There is something I've had on my mind the past few weeks that I thought would go away but it hasn't. It's like everything I do reminds me of the things on my mind and I don't know if it's a sign I should trust myself more with this decision or I should just ignore it even though I don't seem to be able too." Gabriella admitted. The thing Gabriella couldn't get out of her mind was that conversation she and Troy had.

"You want to tell me about this problem on your mind?" Gabriella knew that Lucille would be the only one she could talk to other than Troy who would understand because none of their friends would. They would all start assuming there was something more between the pair when there wasn't.

"You can't repeat this to anyone because the only people who know of this conversation as far as I'm aware is Troy and I. A few weeks ago Dave broke up with me but I had been talking to Troy for a few weeks before telling him how I was ready for a baby." Lucille looked at her jumping to conclusions.

"Are you pregnant with your ex boyfriends baby?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No that's the thing. I was telling Troy how I was ready and how I believed Dave was the one. After we broke up, I came home and told Troy how I felt that I should probably just give up any hopes of ever becoming a mom." Lucille once again interrupted.

"You should never feel like that Gabriella because it will happen one day when the time is right." Gabriella smiled hearing the same kind of words Troy had said to her.

"Troy said something similar too after he came up with a solution at the time."

"Don't tell me it was one of his stupid ideas again." Lucille shook her head thinking of all the random ideas Troy had come up with in the past.

"It's kind of crazy but not really. He suggested that we should have a baby." Lucille looked at Gabriella in shock. "I said no at the time but told him don't take that as a definite answer. He said it made sense because we both feel ready to have a baby and have both always wanted a family. Since then every guy I have met when I've been out with the girls or friends from work I just don't seem to feel anything about and keep thinking if I made the wrong choice telling Troy no. It's like the only other thing apart from work on my mind is Troy." Gabriella finished feeling even more confused as she spoke.

"Wow. Ok. Where do I start with that?" Lucille breathed as Gabriella looked at her. "Having a baby isn't something that should be taken lightly. A baby should be only considered when you are in a loving and solid relationship not because two people think they aer ready and are willing to have a one night stand or several just to get pregnant. What about if you or Troy ever meet someone you really care about and know they are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with? What if they didn't want to get involved with you because you already had a kid with your best friend? Gabriella honey, I know you might feel ready but this really isn't an option to consider at all just yet. You are still too young to give up completely." Gabriella sighed sadly knowing how right Lucille was but the hope Gabriella had had the past few weeks now seemed to have gone again. "I'm going to go find the men but Gabriella please really think about this and don't rush into this." Gabriella nodded as Lucille left her alone.

Gabriella was still sat in the same position when Troy walked in carrying her juice. Placing the glass on the side, Troy noticed the troubled look on her face.

"What's happened?" Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled sadly.

"I told your mom about our conversation. She said some things that made me really think about everything. I don't think we can even consider it now Troy." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her.

"Why are you ruling it out for good? I mean if you don't want to I'm fine with that because its your decision but just tell me why." Troy told her as he leaned back and held her close.

"Your mom said something about how a baby should only be brought into this world when you are in a loving and solid relationship which isn't what we have." Troy kissed the top of her head.

"We do have that when you think about it. We have a solid foundation and we love each other in another kind of way so why should we let the small fact we aren't together as more stop us if this is what you want in the end." Troy told her as Gabriella kissed his hand that was holding hers.

"I'm still not convinced that it is the right thing to do. Can we just leave it for today?" Troy kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to think about this ever remember." Gabriella nodded.

"Come on we better go find your parents and don't forget we have a basketball challenge." Gabriella jumped off her bed and pulled Troy off and led him downstairs.

Jack and Lucille watched on as Troy and Gabriella played outside, Troy beating Gabriella by six points but Gabriella really making him work to keep up his lead.

"She really is a tough one. Troy doesn't realize how lucky he is he has someone like that to play with when he wants to chill out and play." Jack commented not seeing the far away look on his wife's face. "Lucille?"

"Huh? Oh yeah he is lucky." Ever since Gabriella had told her what Troy had suggested she couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe it would be the best option for Troy and Gabriella if they really felt that this was their only choice now because it was obvious they would stick by each other through it no matter what but it wasn't exactly the best option in her mind.

"You ok?" Jack asked as Troy and Gabriella walked back in panting with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke all following them in with their kids obviously having just arrived.

"I swear that woman is harder to beat than you two put together." Troy told Chad and Zeke as Gabriella tossed a bottle of water over to him.

"She might be but she doesn't have to get up several times a night to sort out any kids who then don't want to go back to sleep." Chad complained as Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah but you wouldn't give it up for anything." Troy reminded him as he nodded. "Right I think its time the birthday girl took over and tells us what she wants to do." Gabriella shook her head.

The rest of the day the ten of them (Chad and Taylor and Zeke and Sharpay each have one kid each) spent the afternoon just lounging around the house before going out for a meal on the evening leaving Jack and Lucille in charge of Taylor and Chad's son, Ben, and Zeke and Sharpay's daughter, Lily-Rose while the six young adults went out to celebrate, Gabriella still hiding how much everything was still confusing her.

* * *

**A/N: I needed to skip ahead a bit rather than just drag it on a bit because otherwise that would be too boring to write and for people to read most likely. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks! **


	4. I've Made My Decision

**To Help A Friend **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated this sooner but I've been ill all week and haven't been able to write. I promise for all those reading The Social Worker I will update soon but I haven't had chance to write yet. Anyway please R&R! Thanks! **

**_Disclaimer: Nope nothing although wishing I owned Zac Efron... _**

* * *

Chapter 4 – I've made my decision

Gabriella walked into work the following Monday after not bringing up the topic again over the weekend as she just enjoyed spending time with Troy doing what they normally did was whatever they felt.

"Morning Gabriella." Gabriella smiled politely as she passed many people she knew on her way to her room where she could drop her stuff of and get ready for her first appointment. Gabriella was determined not to let everything bring her down and prove to people she was coping perfectly well on her own.

As the day wore on, Gabriella had thankfully so far managed to ignore Dave or Michelle if they were around. Right now Gabriella was sitting in the cafeteria hen she spotted Dave and Michelle walk in, Dave holding her close to him and whispering in her ear making her giggle while they both kept rubbing her large stomach. Groaning Gabriella looked away but could feel eyes on her and knew who they belonged to.

"Need rescuing?" Troy spoke from behind Gabriella as Gabriella nodded and walked out quickly with Troy.

"I can just about cope still with them being together and him cheating on me but I can't stand seeing how lovey dovey they are and rubbing it in my face how they are having a baby." Troy shook his head as he led his best friend away and back towards her room.

"You can't let them know they are getting to you because you don't want to have to face them in person because I don't think even I could stop that mouth of yours from saying stuff that you would most likely regret the next day." Troy told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Besides I think you spend enough time working here and I don't feel like spending nights up here just because my best friend has gone and stressed herself out." Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled. "See there don't you feel better already and no one was hurt?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks Troy. How is it you always are there for me when I need you most?" Gabriella asked as Troy shook his head.

"I'm always going to be here Montez. Plus if I let you go I lose my free maid." Gabriella gasped and hit him on the arm as he flashed his perfect smile.

"You are going to pay Bolton for that comment when you least expect it." Gabriella warned, poking his chest with her finger.

"You coming to my game tonight?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I think I'm going to skip this one since I know you will still have plenty of support because Sharpay and Taylor are coming tonight." Gabriella went to most of Troy's games but every now and then she skipped some if she wanted some time alone which Troy didn't mind since she rarely did miss the games.

"Ok well if you change your mind you know where to come." Gabriella nodded.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting up with Chad this afternoon before heading to the stadium." Gabriella remembered as she sat down on her chair.

"He told me that we couldn't hang out because Taylor needed him to help out with Ben or something because she had an appointment somewhere." Troy explained shrugging.

"So you thought since your number two best friend couldn't spend time with you, you would come bother your number one best friend?"

"Who said you were my number one best friend? Don't you think Chad would be hurt to hear your trying to take his spot?" Neither Troy nor Gabriella noticed one of Gabriella's friends and co-workers, Natasha, standing at the door watching the two amused.

"I'm offended Bolton. Number one best friend? Oh the pain!" Gabriella dramatically sighed pretending to pass out on her chair while holding her hand over her heart.

"And the Oscar for best actress goes to the one and only Gabriella Montez!" Troy announced as Gabriella looked at him.

"You know you couldn't handle two of me Bolton."

"Yeah because one of you is already enough trouble." Gabriella glared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt." The two jumped at the sound of Natasha's voice. "Gabriella your next patient is here." Natasha told Gabriella.

"Thanks." Natasha nodded and walked off. "Leave Bolton. I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you after work and have a good game." Troy smiled as he kissed her cheek before leaving. Gabriella saw Natasha walk back in the room after Troy left.

"And he is still single how? I mean you are just his best friend and yet he still is so sweet at showing you affection to make you feel cared for. I would love to be you." Gabriella laughed as Natasha left again and sent in her next patient. Gabriella knew Natasha had a huge crush on Troy but was already engaged although she had told Gabriella when they first met and before she knew Gabriella knew Troy that she would break it off if Troy would propose to her. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at that.

Gabriella walked in after her shift ended and as expected Troy had already left. Gabriella sighed as she slipped her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Normally Gabriella never went into the kitchen apart from when she got a drink because Troy was more of the cook than her and she always got lost around a kitchen. Gabriella laughed as she opened the oven and smiled noticing something was in there and a note with Troy's scruffy handwriting on was stuck to the cupboards above the oven.

_Took care of dinner for you since I know you're probably not in the mood to cook today especially. _

_See ya later. _

_Troy _

Gabriella smiled. It was little things like this that Troy did that made her feel special knowing no matter what he would always try his best to keep her happy.

Gabriella was wearing one of Troy's old practise jerseys as she sat watching the game that was now over. Troy had scored the winning shot for the team which Gabriella knew meant he wouldn't be home till the morning because they would want to go out celebrating. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when she head Troy's voice talking about the game.

"So Troy do you have any kind of rituals pre-game?" The reporter asked.

"The only thing I have to make sure is done is that my best friend Gabriella and I have spoken before the game because she is the reason I carry on and keeps me down to earth. She is the one who also challenges me when we chill out for a game and she really is a tough competitor. And I love her for it." Troy answered.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella smiled as she turned the TV off. Gabriella placed the remote back on the table and sat back thinking once again making a con's and pro's list in her head. She knew it would be challenging no matter what she chose but at least she could near enough guarantee Troy would be with her every step of the way.

Troy walked in after his basketball game and celebrations, about 2am not expecting Gabriella to still be up. He had tried getting away earlier because he would have rather have watched something with Gabriella than getting drunk. Troy slowly and quietly crept upstairs to his room but was surprised when he found her sitting on his bed awake.

"Troy I've made my decision..."

* * *

**_A/N: Please review! Thanks!_**

**_Don't forget to check out my co-writes please and review! Thanks!_**


	5. Gabriella’s answer

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry I didn't get this up earlier but I have been pretty busy this week and I haven't had yet today to get online long enough since I was out and then this evening I was watching the rugby (we lost :() lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: You really think I own anything? **_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Gabriella's answer

"Troy I've made my decision." Gabriella started as she looked down at her hands. "When you suggested what you did before about us maybe having a baby, did you really mean it?" Gabriella asked as Troy moved over to her and sat on his bed next to her, taking her hands in his causing her to look up at him. Taking in a deep breath Troy spoke.

"I meant every word Gabriella." Troy told her seriously, his heart racing eager to know what she was going to say next. He couldn't believe she was bringing this up again which must have meant she was really thinking about it and that scared Troy a little afraid of how much it could affect their relationship.

"You really don't regret ever even suggesting it?" Troy shook his head knowing she was trying to stall hearing the shakiness in her voice. "Troy I want a baby with you. I want you to be the father of my child." Troy could barely breathe knowing this is really what she wanted. His best friend since a baby wanted a baby with him. Him!? Why would she want one with him? He knew there were probably greater guys out there for Gabriella bit a part of him couldn't help feel some happiness knowing that he finally might get a child of his own.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded. Troy lifted her head that had gone back down and saw the nervousness in her eyes. "Well what do you think we should do? Do you want me to just be the sperm donor so we don't actually have to do anything or what?" Troy asked trying to figure out his choice of words.

"I think we should you know maybe you know. It could take a while going the other way because if it doesn't work. If you don't want to then going that route is fine but only if you are sure too, Troy." Gabriella stated as Troy looked at her.

"I'll do whatever you think is best. I mean you are the brainy one and who actually listened in school. I was only the one who just got taught things quickly before exams from you and then forgot it all again after." Gabriella laughed. This was the thing the two loved so much about their relationship, one minute they could be being all serious and the next they were back to their joking and everything.

"Yeah because we all know your brain couldn't cope if you tried to study girls as well as work." Troy looked at her amused.

"Oh you know it Montez. All there is room for in this brain and will only ever be for is basketball, hot chicks and you since I have to think about you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure now whether this is a good thing. Maybe I should go call Zeke because I'm sure he would be willing and probably wouldn't be so egotistical." Troy leaned over and pulled her down onto his bed as he tickled her, the one thing he had always had against her ever since he had discovered so in High School. "Troy!" Gabriella giggled as Troy's cold hands went under her shirt and onto her skin causing her to shriek. "Troy! Stop!"

"Oh no Montez because this is for that egotistic comment." Troy told her as she coughed being out of breath and Troy let up, staying in his position on top of her.

"Troy?" Gabriella breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get you back for that maid comment earlier?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"How?"

"By this." Gabriella pulled him down towards her and kissed him hard. A few seconds later they pulled apart.

"Please tell me it wasn't just me that found that very weird." Troy said looked at her.

"Don't worry that just felt completely wrong. No offence or anything Troy but we really aren't meant to be together as more than friends that's a definite. Maybe we shouldn't go through with doing this the normal way if we found just kissing wrong." Gabriella told him as Troy smiled.

"How about we keep trying to practise on the kissing and when we feel we can cope with being together like this for more than a few seconds then try the next stage because we can always still back out." Troy suggested making a compromise.

"Sounds like a good deal. Does this mean I get to sleep in your bed?" Gabriella asked. Troy knew how much Gabriella loved his bed because she always said Troy's beds were comfier than any she has.

"Do I really have a choice in answering that?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope now get in Bolton." Troy grinned as he slipped his shirt off and climbed in next to her as the two slowly fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling a lot happier than she had done in the past few weeks knowing that she had finally made up her mind and wasn't about to let anyone change it.

"A smile? Hmm I haven't seen a genuine smile from you first thing in a morning for a while." Gabriella rolled her eyes hearing Troy's comment as she turned to see him looking at her.

"You been observing me then?" Troy smiled pushing the strands of hair off her face.

"How can I not when I know you so well?" Gabriella moved closer as she let out a deep breath. "What is that sigh about?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing. Just enjoying how quiet everything is." Troy looked down and saw the faraway look on her face as an idea came to mind. In one swift movement, his lips were on hers catching he off guard but felt her kiss back. A few seconds later they broke apart.

"Still feel weird?" Troy asked.

"You know it but nowhere near as weird as last night. It didn't feel so co-ordinated if that makes sense." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah it does. I guess this might take a little while to get used." Gabriella nodded as she wrapped her arms around his torso and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Why does this feel so normal but trying anything more feels so wrong? Isn't kissing kind of just a step up from what we already have from what the others say?" Gabriella felt Troy shrug.

"Maybe being so close for so long like the way we have just makes it awkward trying to be more than best friends."

"True. I can say even though it's awkward you have good lips Bolton." Troy grinned.

"I know. How else do you think I can woo ladies so easily?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And that is why I've never come under the Bolton charm because you are way too cocky about it." Troy raised his eyes and looked at her.

"No you've never succumbed because you've never been under the full influence Brie. Trust me there is no way you would be able to resist me if you were."

"What about you being able to resist the Montez attraction?" Gabriella challenged. Gabriella couldn't help but think that this is what she wanted in any kind of relationship. Someone who she could be her true self with and someone who could make her smile. Looking back Dave definitely couldn't handle her being herself because he thought she was too childish.

"I'm already well and truly attracted to the Montez magic. I mean do you really think if not I would still be living with you?" Troy noticed she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. "You ok Brie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking." Troy looked at her telling her to explain. "I was thinking that this is what I want in a relationship. I want someone who accepts me and everything I am not like when I was Dave. I mean yeah I did love him truly and always thought he was the one but know I realize I wasn't my true self with him because he couldn't be like this because he thought it was childish." Troy held her close.

"Well then it was his loss completely not being able to see this side of you Brie because this is the fun side of you that makes you, you." Gabriella smiled. Maybe this agreement between the two wouldn't affect them one bit and just maybe could make whatever it was between them even stronger than before.

**

* * *

A/N: I'll update The Social Worker tomorrow for all those waiting for the next chapter. Please review. Thanks. **


	6. Moving Along

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I'm probably the worst updater in the world right now but I'm so busy with homework that I haven't got time to be writing. I promise I will try and update something else soon but I've not got any free time. Plus I'm trying to write my co-writes too which I haven't been able to write for the one recently with being busy. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Moving Along

It had been 3 weeks since they had first kissed and now Troy and Gabriella were more confident kissing and Troy would regularly get woke up in the morning by a kiss which would lead to more of a make-out that neither would complain about. Neither one could deny how much more comfortable they felt around one another now and Troy was slowly trying to take things further now by slipping his hands under her shirt or up her skirt whenever he had chance. If others knew what they were doing they really would think that the two were a couple now. To both Troy and Gabriella, they knew that they were feelings things they hadn't ever felt before when they were together. And these feelings weren't the repulsive feelings that were expecting to have but instead feelings of in some way comfort and love but to both Gabriella and Troy this scared them and wouldn't admit it, worried about ruining what they have if they did. They both knew they couldn't be attached to the other because they were best friends and nothing more.

Gabriella walked into the house after work one night to find it exceptionally quiet. Most nights when she walked through now, Troy would normally be waiting at the door to give her a kiss while she could smell the mouth watering foods he would normally be cooking. Taylor and Sharpay had both commented on how the two were acting too much like a couple with the little kisses here and there and for them not to be a couple was impossible.

"Troy?" Gabriella called walking into the kitchen which she could see was in darkness before flicking the light on to see if she could see anything like a note. Confused she looked in the other rooms as she passed them before going to check his room. Gabriella knew something must have happened because Troy always one way or another, whether it was a note left on the fridge or left her a voicemail or something, letting her know he wouldn't be at home. The only times he didn't were when he had a game and Gabriella was certain he didn't have a game tonight. Sighing at him not being in there, Gabriella walked to her own room and changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfy. Gabriella didn't know what it was but not having Troy there to welcome her home after a hard day made her feel somewhat empty.

Gabriella gave up waiting up for Troy when she noticed the clock strike 1am. All evening she had had so many thoughts and questions run through her head about everything. She had also rang Taylor earlier about what was going on and Taylor reassured her Troy was actually fine and that all the guys had gone out for the night and Chad had gone too. Getting up and grabbing her cup and plate that was still there from earlier, she placed them in the dishwasher before walking upstairs to bed alone for the first time in a while.

Troy quietly opened the door and closed it again as quietly as he could. He felt bad seeing all the lights were off and knowing Gabriella had probably given up a while ago since it was now 2.30am and had gone to bed. He locked the doors and put on all the safety alarms before going upstairs. Expecting Gabriella to already be in his bed, Troy walked straight to his room. He hadn't wanted to go out tonight with all the guys but Chad had forced him because he was complaining that all Troy did nowadays was stay in with Gabriella and didn't bother with his friends. Troy knew it wasn't that he wasn't bothered about his friends but with everything going on between him and Gabriella he wanted to be with her as much as possible to stop things getting awkward between them. Opening his bedroom door, Troy was a bit surprised to see Gabriella wasn't in his bed which meant she was angry with him because the only time she ever stayed in her own room again now was when she was mad at him. Quickly changing out of his clothes to his boxers and a t-shirt, he walked back out of his room and into Gabriella's. Quietly walking across the floor, Troy slipped in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and felt her shift closer to him and turn around.

"Sorry." Troy whispered as she looked up at him with her eyes open looking at him tiredly.

"You should of called or something. I was worried. I had to call Taylor to find out where you were." He could hear how dry her voice was as she spoke. Pushing the strands of hair off her face he rubbed her cheek softly.

"I know. I would have done but Chad took my phone off me without me realizing at first and he didn't give me time to write you a note. I'm really sorry I wasn't here Brie." Gabriella sighed as she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him letting him hold her in his strong arms.

"It's ok but how come you guys went out?"Gabriella asked trying to breath as normal as she could but she could feel Troy gently stroking the lower part of her back with his thumb and was finding it excruciating how at the simplest of touches could make her go weak so much .

"It was one of the guy's birthdays and Chad told me I had to go. I didn't want to because I would rather have been here with you but Chad was moaning that I never bother to care about them anymore and all that kind of stuff." Gabriella smiled knowing that was typical Chad.

"Can I ask you something Troy?" Gabriella felt Troy nod as she continued. "Are you regretting yet our agreement because if you are you can pull out but I was thinking earlier about how if we go through with this it means you won't be able to do your own thing as much anymore because we will have responsibility?"

"No!" Gabriella was a bit surprised at how quick Troy jumped to answer her question. "I mean no. Are you regretting our agreement?" Troy asked worriedly. He was silently praying that she wasn't because he knew for some reason since they had both agreed and been talking about it he had been feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time.

"No. Definitely not, if you're not either." Troy smiled as he looked down at the woman in his arm and for the first time really admired the beauty she had become, not that he had ever not thought she wasn't stunning before, but he was now finally taking note of her and seeing her in this whole new light. One thing he could tell though was that she was still keeping something from him.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella gave him a confused looked as he gave her a stern look. "I know something else is still bugging you so spill." Gabriella sighed. She couldn't believe that they were even awake and still talking about this at nearly 3am when they both had work and practise the next morning. She knew that she would be calling in sick in a few hours and then Troy would call and tell the guys he can't make practise since Gabriella had called in sick. It was the excuse they had used once before when they had stayed up drinking too late and had huge hangovers the next day.

"I'm worried about what will happen you know after all this. I mean I don't want to feel like I'm holding back you from everything. I mean people will start talking about us and what happens if you ever did find someone you wanted to settle down with and she doesn't feel comfortable about you already having a child with me? What if you do change your mind about wanting to raise a child with me? What if you find someone before I even become pregnant? I know you will want to forget our agreement and I'm not sure then what would happen between us." Troy watched as Gabriella tried to hold back her tears and turned the other way as she refused to look at him.

"Brie, that wouldn't happen. I know if there really is such a thing as the perfect other half then they will accept you are an important part of my life and I would never back out of this deal because you should know by know when I give my word to something then I go through with it till the end. I have already thought about everything and I'm not going to ever leave you alone Brie, not now not ever." Troy whispered assuring her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck lovingly. Gabriella turned and met his lips with her own as she let Troy take their friendship to a level that completely crossed all friendship levels knowing that for the first time neither of them were worried about what would happen when they woke up because they were both ready to do this.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! **

**Oh btw sorry if there were any mistakes, I'm posting this quickly before I go back to school for my last lesson. x**

_**Next Chapter: Morning Awkwardness?**_


	7. Morning Awkwardness?

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Anyway please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Morning Awkwardness?

Gabriella was the first to awake the next morning and smiled when she felt Troy's arm wrapped around her still and her head on his bare chest. Sighing contented, Gabriella didn't dare move yet knowing that as soon as Troy woke up the feelings she was feeling right now would probably disappear with all the awkwardness she was preparing herself for replacing it. Gabriella couldn't help but smile when she thought back to what had happened just a few short hours ago and how much she actually enjoyed being with Troy and the way he made her feel. She felt like someone who really was in a real relationship and all the love that was held between two was shared like no other. Being so deep in thought, Gabriella didn't notice Troy wake up next to her. Troy gently ran his hand through her brown locks as the two pairs of eyes locked.

"Good morning." Troy whispered feeling like it was the only way to talk.

"Good morning." Gabriella bit her lip as Troy gently stroked her cheek.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.

"I don't know. Happy. What about you?" Troy shrugged.

"The same really. I don't know why but this just doesn't feel as wrong as I thought it would. I mean sleeping with my best friend of 28 years isn't something I ever planned on doing but I think knowing that this could make us both, you in particular, happy makes it feel right." Troy told her as she lay her head back down on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he spoke.

"I know. I really was worried that after last night or this morning more like things would be so awkward to the point where we couldn't even talk but yet it isn't, is it?"

"No it's not and I promise that through all of this nothing will ever feel awkward because it's not like we are doing this just because we feel like it, we are doing this for a reason." Gabriella smiled feeling Troy pull her closer to him.

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked trying to change the subject.

"Well in a few minutes I'm going to get up and pass you the phone for you to call in sick, then I will do the same and then we can spend the whole day doing whatever we feel but inside since we both can't risk being caught out." Gabriella smirked knowing that she was right a few hours ago about how the two would end up taking time off work today.

"You do know I was supposed to be going out tonight with the girls while all you guys babysat."

"Well you will just have to pull out and so will I and we can work on making our own baby." Gabriella giggled.

"You know I think you are seriously going to be enjoying this too much." Troy smirked.

"Come on you know you will be too and besides I've lost out on many girls for you and every guy has his needs." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So your saying that now we have gone from being best friends to best friends with benefits now?" Gabriella asked as she turned around so she was lying on her stomach and looked at Troy amused.

"I guess you could put it like that but just think of how happy we will be if this works." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"I made the right decision." Troy looked at Gabriella who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Brie, I just want you to know that if you should change your mind about this suddenly I don't want you to be scared to tell me because I will understand." Gabriella pecked his cheek.

"You really are the best friend I could ask for and I love you for everything you have done for me." Lying there quietly neither one moved knowing how comfortable they felt being around each other and neither could deny the feelings they had started feeling over the past few weeks were most definitely real but there was no way that they would tell and throw away what they have right now. Gabriella was lying on Troy's chest but moments later Troy groaned as the doorbell went.

"Urgh." Gabriella smiled at Troy as he pushed the covers off him as he slipped his boxers back on and went to find out who was at the door at 8.15am in a morning leaving Gabriella to call into work sick.

Troy got to the bottom of the stairs and quickly went to look on the security camera only to see it was his parents waiting for him to open the gates. Buzzing them though he unlocked the door for them to let themselves in as Gabriella walked down in only his T-shirt he had been wearing last night.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

"My parents." The two walked into the kitchen as they heard the front door open.

"Troy? Gabi?"

"In the kitchen." Troy called as Gabriella sat down at the table. "Morning dad, mom."

"Hey Jack, Lucille." Lucille hugged Gabriella before joining her at the table.

"What are you two doing her so early?" Troy asked.

"Isn't the question more why aren't you two dressed yet?" Lucille asked looking back between the two.

"Brie wasn't feeling too good this morning so she decided to call in sick and I just realized as I came down I don't have practise today." Troy answered making them all drinks. "What about you guys, don't you have anything planned for today?"

"Your mother and I are going to go out for the day before going out tonight for a meal." Jack answered before turning to Gabriella. "Are you ok? Do you need anything if you're sick? "

"I think I'll be ok. I think I'm just really tired because I was up late busy with something and since I've been stressed out recently I reckon everything is just catching up with me. Hopefully a day of resting and I'll be fine." Gabriella assured him as Troy smirked at her when she said she was tired because of being up late. Lucille caught sight of Troy's smirk as something clicked in her head.

"Gabriella, would you mind if we went to talk somewhere more private?" Gabriella shook her head as she stood up and walked into the living room with Lucille following.

"Is everything ok?" Gabriella asked as Lucille closed the door and looked at her.

"You and Troy are going through with that idea aren't you? You decided to agree didn't you?" Gabriella sighed as she sat down and Lucille sat next to her.

"Yeah I did. Lucille, I know you might not agree with it but Troy and I both want this and we know we will stick by each other no matter what. Please don't be mad with us because I could really use your support on this." Gabriella told her as Lucille smiled slightly.

"I might not agree with this but if this is really what you and Troy want then I'm in no position to argue and I will support you no matter what even if I don't agree." Gabriella hugged Lucille.

"Thank you. I can't afford to lose you because you are the closest thing to a mom I have and besides if Troy and I do get pregnant, this will be your grandchild and I think knowing that you could actually call any child of mine your grandchild I would be honoured because I wouldn't be able to give a child of my own any grandparents who actually mean something to me if that makes sense." Gabriella admitted as Lucille held her tight like she used to do when Gabriella had just lost her parents.

"I would be honoured too if you were to give me a grandchild I could call mine and I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what through this even if it's to just because you need to have a good rant about my idiotic son." Gabriella laughed as she let the tears she had been holding back out. "You know your mom would be so proud of the woman you have become today and so would your father, although he would probably have been a bit worried about how beautiful you are because of drawing all the guys attention." Gabriella laughed tearfully as she tried to wipe her tears her away.

"I really miss them still." Lucille rubbed her back as the living room door silently opened.

"I know you do but just remember that they will be watching down on you and everyone you love and protecting you." Gabriella nodded.

"Are you two ok?" Gabriella and Lucille looked back hearing Troy's worried voice and Jack's confused face.

"We're just having one of our women moments." Lucille told them as Troy opened his arms out and Lucille pushed Gabriella off the chair towards Troy where she walked into his open arms happily as she let him hold her. "Jack why don't we leave these two alone." Jack didn't argue seeing the tear streaks on Gabriella's face as the two of them left Troy and Gabriella alone.

It was 11am and after Jack and Lucille had gone, Troy and Gabriella finally decided to get washed and dressed around 10am after just sitting together quietly relaxing, Troy just holding Gabriella still not pushing her to open up at all about what had happened earlier that morning.

"Brie?" Troy looked around Gabriella's room since he couldn't find her in his room or anywhere upstairs. Jogging downstairs, Troy checked the main rooms before walking outside and smiling seeing Gabriella sitting on the edge of the pool in their huge backyard, letting her feet dangle over the edge. "Hey." Gabriella smiled as Troy sat down next to her.

"Hey." Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder as he let his feet dangle in the water, the water rippling around their feet.

"I have something to ask you." Troy started. "Will you trust me and come with me somewhere?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows at Troy. "Please. I promise you it isn't anything bad."

"It better be something good Bolton." Troy smirked.

"You know it Montez. Be ready to go out in 20 minutes. You'll be fine in what you're wearing." Gabriella was in a light, grey jumper and black jeans with flats to the side and her short hair left natural with soft curls blowing in the light wind on the warm fall afternoon. Gabriella giggled to herself as she stood up and dried off her feet with the towel she had by her before slipping her shoes on happily wondering what exactly Troy was up to.

Troy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Gabriella who had just gone to grab her bag.

"Hey Troy I thought you said we shouldn't really be going out in case I get caught." Troy smiled.

"Where we are going you won't get caught." Troy told her as she looked at him before walking out to his car and letting him lock up.

"You better hope I don't otherwise you are in for it Bolton." Troy rolled his eyes as they got in the car and drove off.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon but I don't know when! Please review! Thanks!**

**Btw I have updated Crossing the Line if you haven't already read it! Please read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Troy’s surprise

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry in the delay getting this up. I had it written out in full on Sunday when I was watching my HSM2 DVD and I figured out how to end this chapter. Sorry it's short. Please Read and Review!**

_**Disclaimer: Same as always!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Troy's surprise

Much to Gabriella's annoyance, Troy still wasn't giving in and revealing where they were going having been driving for approximately 90 minutes. Just as Gabriella was about to speak, Troy cut her up.

"I need you to trust me and just put this on." Gabriella frowned seeing the blindfold in Troy's hands. "Please."

"Fine." Gabriella lifted her head as Troy turned and fitted it to her head over her eyes. "I'm really falling out with you today Bolton with this." Troy smirked.

"You know you love me really so stop complaining." Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. _If only he knew just how much I did now._

"So you think." Troy shook his head in some ways glad she wearing the blindfold because otherwise she would have seen the blush rise in his cheeks as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Ok we're here." Gabriella heard Troy get out the car having finally stopped and heard him open her door and taking her hand in his.

As the two stood there, Gabriella still in the blindfold, Troy spoke again.

"I think I should take this off now."

"You better." Troy pulled the fold off and grinned, hearing Gabriella gasp. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing." Gabriella exclaimed taking in the view.

"You like it?" Troy asked unsurely.

"Like it? I love it." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy as he held her close. Standing up on one of the mountains, it was practically deserted, apart from all the wildlife. It was to Gabriella one of the most calming sights she had ever been to.

"It looks a lot better at night with all the lights but since I knew we wouldn't have time later on or soon enough I just wanted to show something that really special to me and this is the place I come to when I need to think." Gabriella smiled as she listened to Troy open up. It reminded her of the rooftop garden Troy had at East High.

"It means a lot to me that you showed me this place. Thank you." Troy nodded as she walked up to him and forced his arms open so she could hug him. Troy knew how much it meant to Gabriella with him being so honest with her and showing her something that was special to him since he knew the chances are he would be gaining something extra special with Gabriella one way or another.

"Come on I have a picnic prepared since I thought we could spend the day out together away from everyone else." Gabriella took Troy's hand, pecking his cheek first before allowing Troy to lead her off.

Gabriella followed Troy confused as he led her down a trail before they stopped a little higher up where a picnic basket was waiting along with a blanket and a single red rose leaning against the basket.

"Troy this is amazing. How did you pull this off?" Troy shrugged.

"It's called taking advantage of friends." Gabriella giggled shaking her head as she sat down on the blanket with Troy sitting opposite her.

"Well thank you." Gabriella stopped but then continued. "Troy I really mean it, thank you for everything you have been doing for me. I mean all this, the surprises, the comfort, the present we hopefully will soon just thank you for everything because I know without you I wouldn't be here and as happy as I am today. As much as I hate to admit this, I need you in my life Troy." Gabriella finished as Troy smiled at her.

"Come here." He opened his arms out for her as she moved closer to him and just let him hold her. "I want you to know Brie that I do all that because I really care about you and don't want to see you get hurt. I feel like it's my duty to protect you but it's not pressure by doing so because I want to do it. And believe me I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as I am now if it wasn't for you being in my life and helping me to stay grounded through everything when we both know I could have easily gone off the track." Gabriella nodded into his chest as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

The two lay there, Troy feeding Gabriella strawberries and making her giggle as he teased her while doing so.

"You are perfect, you know that?" Troy said pushing strands of hair off her face.

"You're pretty perfect yourself." Gabriella whispered as Troy leaned down and kissed her, shifting so he laid half on the blanket and half on Gabriella. Just as Troy went to deepen the kiss, Gabriella phone went off interrupting them.

"Here." Troy handed her, her cell as she flipped it open and sat up.

"Hello?" Troy sighed as he moved off her. "Hey Shar, no I'm not at home at the minute... I'm just out getting some stuff with Troy... Why aren't I at home or work? I'm not feeling too good so I'm just picking up some things. I called in sick... actually I was going to call you about that later...Shar I really don't think I'm going to come... I'm not well ... I can barely move out of bed... It's taking so much out of me to even just go out and get some stuff... No I don't want to rely on Troy always since he is already doing so much for me." Troy laughed as she whacked his arm. "I'm sorry... Yeah, yeah I'll call you tomorrow... Bye Shar." Gabriella hung up as she turned back to Troy. "So that was Sharpay."

"Oh I never got that." Troy sarcastically told her as she smiled.

"Shut up. So she doesn't believe I'm not well but I did manage to get out of tonight." Troy grinned.

"So you have sorted yourself out and now all I need to do is make sure the guys know I'm busy so I can't help them babysit and we don't get interrupted." Gabriella nodded as Troy stood up.

"Come on. We best head back." Gabriella took Troy's hand and he pulled her up and they packed up their picnic stuff before heading back to the car hand in hand before Troy drove them home.

That evening, Gabriella and Troy had both made sure that no one could interrupt them, Troy telling the guys he wanted to stay in and look after Gabriella and needed an early night since he'd had a few recently. Right now the two were on Troy's bed involved in a passionate make out session. Admittedly, both enjoyed these impromptu sessions, and the fact that they had somewhere there to share everything with. Troy pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm going to make you a promise here and now." Gabriella looked at him confused. "If we are both still single by the time we're 30, I'm going to marry you and that's final. We should already have a kid by then and we are already according to the others like a married couple so I promise we will get married when we're 30 if we're still single." Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Deal." Troy smirked as he leaned back in and kissed her as they carried on long into the night.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you liked it. I already have the next chapter worked out so all I need to do is write it. Please review! Thanks! ****x**

**I won't be able to update anything else today since I have a presentation evening at school tonight and I have to go out soon and then do homework when I get back. I'll try and update crossing the line next after I've done my chapters for my co-writes. x**


	9. Work it out?

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who did review the last chapter but I was a bit****disappointed in the sudden drop compared to the other chapters before but I know people are still reading from the hits I'm getting so please review because I love reading what people are making of the story so far. Anyway please read and review! Thanks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

youknowyouloveme10 – she went through and reviewed all 33 of my stories for a contest thing I won in her story 'Picture Perfect' so I have to say thank you for doing all 33 and everyone go read her stories.

And to

Funkywatermelon - who gave me the "Top Quality Troy/Gabriella Future One-Shot" award for my one shot, 'Daddy will make it all better' so thank you for that award and I'm just glad that you liked it.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Work it out?

It had been a few months since Troy and Gabriella had started trying for a baby and there was still nothing. Gabriella was beginning to wonder whether her not getting pregnant yet was a sign telling her that what she and Troy were doing was wrong. What kind of normal best friends sleep together anyway? It was wrong and she knew that this whole situation was getting her feelings for Troy, mixed up.

Gabriella had just finished her last appointment of the morning and was about to pack away her things when she heard her door knock.

"Come in." Gabriella sighed as Lucille Bolton walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she got up to hug.

"One of Jack's cousins is in here; he broke his leg in a car accident. He's fine though. I got bored though listening to them when they started talking about basketball and Troy." Lucille rolled her eyes. "And I knew you were probably about to finish so I thought I would come see how you are." Gabriella smiled as she let Lucille sit down and sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm ok. Tired but ok." Lucille could see something was bothering her. It was just a maternal instinct knowing something was wrong with Gabriella being like a daughter already to her.

"You want to talk about it?" Gabriella leaned her head back and sighed before looking back at Lucille.

"I know you will probably say I told you so but I don't think that this whole thing with Troy is working out. I just feel that maybe not being able to get pregnant is a sign telling me that I'm not meant to have a baby with Troy because it's going to screw our friendship up and that this whole situation is wrong." Lucille looked at the woman in front of her, vulnerable, scared, confused, and sad. Lucille didn't know which one would be the right one to use. "I'm scared though in case I'm analysing the situation too much and how Troy would feel if I backed out now even though the thought of having a baby is just... I can't even describe it. I mean I should know that it can take a while for people who are trying to get pregnant and with us it's only been about 4 months."

"I think you should talk to Troy about all this. I know he would hate to think of you feeling like this when he wants to be there for you. He wants to protect you and maybe sometimes you have to let him to stop yourself from hurting yourself. I'm not going to say I told you so because I've seen how much closer you and Troy have become because of all this and I know that you two could handle this. There is one thing that I think is playing a huge part in confusing you." Gabriella looked at Lucille confused.

"What?"

"Maybe what you need to do is admit to yourself that you are in fact in love with Troy." Gabriella surprisingly didn't look shocked at Lucille when she said it. "See."

"I can't love him though. He is the one that has always been there for me like a big brother, a protector. I can't jeopardise that." Gabriella said, not exactly trying to re-assure Lucille, but more herself again.

"It's ok to change your mind but what you have to decide is what are you going to do with these feelings because they are something that won't just go away." Lucille warned her as she kissed Gabriella's forehead and left her there thinking.

Gabriella walked into the house after work that day and smiled when she saw Troy asleep on the sofa, with only his basketball shorts on. Gabriella found herself letting her eyes wonder over his perfect body and nodded knowing that he really did make her happy. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket on the coat rail, she tip-toed across the floor and sat down next to Troy and couldn't help but grin as he lifted his arm up and pulled her closer, making her lean her head down on his bare chest, most likely that was still sweaty.

"Hey Brie." Gabriella kissed the side of his check.

"Hey, what are you doing down here? Why aren't you in bed because you look exhausted?" Gabriella asked worried seeing how dark his eyes were.

"We just had a tough workout that's all. I'll be fine." Troy assured her as she nodded.

"Want me to order some food in?"

"Might as well. You can choose Montez and then after we have eaten we are going to talk and you are going to tell me what is bothering you so much." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy. How was it that these Bolton's could read her so easily?

"How do you know there is something wrong with me?" Troy gave her a look saying 'do you really need to ask that'. "Fine." Troy watched as she untangled herself from him and walked towards the kitchen, hearing muffled her muffled voice a few moments later knowing she was on the phone. Troy couldn't help but worry about what might be making her look so worried at the minute.

Gabriella walked back into the room and saw Troy deep in thought as she lay back down to him.

"Food will be here in 20 minutes. Do you want me to do anything?" Gabriella asked as she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"No, just stay here with me." Gabriella could tell he wasn't feeling good just from the way he spoke. "And maybe tell me what's bothering you." He added.

"Troy can we leave it for tonight? I don't feel like talking about it." Troy shook his head.

"Every time I try asking you that, all I ever get is 'can we leave it for now'. I'm bored of putting it off and worrying that there is something really bothering you and you don't feel you can come to me." Gabriella felt really guilty hearing the sadness in his voice.

"Troy..."

"Don't. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Troy climbed off the sofa and walked upstairs leaving Gabriella's guilty face to watch him disappear from her sight. He was right, she had been putting it off and she now realized that by blocking Troy out, she was hurting him just as much as she was hurting herself.

Once upstairs, Troy grabbed his cell and called the one person he knew had been talking to Gabriella recently.

"Mom, it's me. Do you know what's up with Gabriella because we just got into an argument because she won't tell me?" Troy heard his mom let out a sigh before proceeding to tell him everything about her conversation with Gabriella earlier that day. "Thanks for telling me mom. I'll talk to you soon." Troy hung and fell back against his bed, his hands behind his head not knowing what this meant. Had they thrown away 28 years of friendship just because Troy had come up with the stupid suggestion of them having a baby together when everyone else could see it was a mistake?

Gabriella paid for the food that was dropped off but didn't feel hungry anymore. She placed it in the oven in case they wanted it later before making her way up to Troy's room.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked opening Troy's door, peeping her head inside. Troy just nodded as he sat up and moved over for her to sit next to him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner what's been happening but I just thought if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have to deal with it all but now I realize I have to tell you everything to make you see how hard it has been for me." She was about to start again but Troy cut her off.

"I know about everything. After I came up here I called my mom and she explained what you told her earlier. Why didn't you tell me you were starting to doubt this? I told you if you wanted to back out at any point I would understand that." Gabriella looked down at her hands guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. I guess one part of me tells me it's too soon to be giving up on this since people try for years but then I question whether or not it's not happened because we aren't meant to have a baby together." Troy pulled her into a hug seeing how confused she was and how she seemed to be trying to think of both of them, not just her.

"I promise Brie, we'll work this out some way or another and whatever we do, you'll always have me here." Gabriella nodded into his chest as she held onto him firmly as the two lay down and fell asleep in each others arms.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Happy New Year to you all and hope this year is good to each and everyone of you. Please review! Thanks! X**

**Btw I'm warning you now in advance I have my exams from the 11****th**** - 15****th**** Jan so no stories will most likely be updated between then or very much from now till after them since I have a lot of revision to do. X **


	10. Is This for Real?

Chapter 10 – Is This for Real? 

**A/N: Ok I decided to update now since I already had this chapter done and wanted to get it up. I realised that in the last chapter I wasn't very clear when I said Lucille had told Troy everything about her conversation with Gabriella, basically she told him everything but Gabriella admitting her love for Troy just to clear that up. Thanks for all the reviews btw. Please read and review! Thanks! **

Review reply:

julie xoxo – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story and thanks I'm going to need it. No she didn't tell him about her feelings, just about the baby situation. X

_**Disclaimer: I didn't own in a year ago when I started writing and I still don't. **_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Is this for real?

It had been three months since Gabriella and Troy had decided to wait a while before they agree on what to actually do and if they still wanted to go ahead or stop what had been going on and was now early January. For both of them it had been hard as they had been so used to being so close and actually found themselves missing the other even though they still spent a lot of time together. Troy had even missed Gabriella sneaking into his bed with him on nights when they couldn't do anything because of her time of the month.

Troy was now going to be gone for the next two weeks with the team and Gabriella really hated times like this when Troy was gone for weeks at a time. She couldn't deny she didn't enjoy spending time with the girls during this time who were all on their own too but the time they were together was more limited now due to them all having commitments with their kids.

On Monday morning, Lucille walked into Troy and Gabriella's place, letting herself in with her spare key. Hearing someone sigh as she walked along the corridor, she turned and saw Gabriella sitting in the living room.

"What happened?" Gabriella looked back in surprise and saw Lucille watching her.

"Troy and I are considering giving up on all of this." Gabriella admitted knowing she needed to talk to someone.

"Oh sweetheart."

"You can say 'I told you so'. I know you want to." Lucille looked at Gabriella and wrapped her arm around her.

"I don't. I know how happy you were and seeing that made me happy and I would never want to say that. Is it for definite?" Gabriella shrugged.

"We were going to give it time to settle down and then come to a final decision but something has happened now that I haven't told Troy about." Lucille looked at Gabriella confused.

"What? Have you now met someone new?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm late." Lucille let out a small 'o' knowing instantly what she was on about.

"Have you tried taking a test?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm only two weeks late and I wanted to wait and not get my hopes up in case it's not real and it's just running late because I'm so stressed." Gabriella explained.

"You need to take a test Gabriella." Lucille heard her sigh.

"I have some upstairs." Lucille nodded as Gabriella stood up and walked out and upstairs to take the tests while Lucille waited downstairs for her.

Five minutes later, Gabriella returned with two sticks in her hand.

"I haven't looked at them yet. I wanted to do them with you; I couldn't face doing them on my own." Lucille watched as she sat down next to her and handed the boxes to the two tests over.

"Ready?" Gabriella nodded. "We'll do this one first." Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked at the first one.

"Oh my –" Lucille watched as her hand flew to her mouth. "What is the blue line?"

"Positive." Lucille answered after having read the box; Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Ok." Gabriella picked up the second one and gasped. "It's blue again."

"Gabriella, you are positive for a baby. You're pregnant. You're pregnant." Lucille told her with a slight smile on her face.

"Is this for real? Please tell me it's real." Gabriella pleaded still in shock.

"It's real Gabi. It looks most likely you are pregnant. You're going to be a mommy." Gabriella smiled as she hugged Lucille.

"I have to book an appointment with the doctor to make sure this is right. I mean you hear of home test kits being wrong all the time. Ok Troy can't find out yet. Not until we know for certain whether I am or not. We don't want to get his hopes up. Ok Gabriella we have to start thinking about what happens either way. If I am, tell Troy and we do this all together. If I'm not, I back out of this deal now before things get complicated between us. Yep that sounds good. I just have to stick to that." Lucille watched on amused as Gabriella ranted to herself. "Oh god what if after everything that I have done and said recently Troy doesn't want this baby, if it exists? I'm so stupid. Sometimes I wish I would stop and think everything through before I say anything." Gabriella suddenly stopped her rant and looked at Lucille. "I'm ranting, aren't I?" Lucille nodded.

"Yeah I didn't want to interrupt." Gabriella sighed. "Right the first place we are going to start is we are going to calm you down and then you will go make an appointment with your doctor as soon as you can and we wait and see what happens before we find out. Ok?" Gabriella nodded. "After that we will then decide what we will do next and I'm warning you, if this is false, we are having a serious chat and I don't care how much you argue you are twenty-eight and can make your own mind up about this whole mess you and Troy have gotten yourselves into because I think you now know as well as I do, this can't continue if you aren't pregnant. You are hurting both yourselves, your friendship and confusing your feelings which isn't what you need." Gabriella nodded knowing Lucille was right about how if she wasn't pregnant her decision about stopping had to become a permanent one.

"I know. I just don't know what I want to happen anymore. I'm not sure if I even want this stick to be right or wrong because you're right, this whole situation is a mess and could have been avoided if I hadn't of been so stupid and impatient." Lucille hugged Gabriella.

"Come on, let's go make that appointment." Gabriella took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and gratefully took the cordless phone from Lucille.

"I have one tomorrow at 11am." Gabriella stated a few moments later after having hung up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucille asked.

"Not tomorrow since they will just take a sample. I would like it if you could come with me to get the results though. I'm going to see if they can fast track the results because I don't want to have to wait around and not know when Troy comes back because I'm already struggling to keep it together around him." Lucille kissed the top of Gabriella's head, her mother's intuition trying to take over and just take Gabriella in her arms and hold her like the many times she had done before; especially just after Gabriella lost her parents and moved in with them.

"I'm going to be here if you need anything, just say it and it'll be done. I don't want you to have to go through this alone Gabriella. Your parents, more so your mom probably at the minute, whether you realize it or not, will be up there making sure whatever happens will be ok and they will be there for you to talk to and trust me if you need them to give you an answer, they'll find their own way to do so." Gabriella smiled and nodded as she stood up and hugged Lucille.

"Thank you for everything." Lucille nodded.

"We'll get you through this no matter what, I promise." Gabriella knew that right now even though she didn't have Troy, she was lucky to have someone like Lucille who would be there for her through everything and Gabriella was thankful for that.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry its short and there isn't much Troyella but there won't be in the next chapter either but I needed to do the chapter like this and the same with the next to help with doing the rest of the story. Please review! Thanks! X **


	11. Collecting the results

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it. Sorry for the delay but exams started last week and I've hardly been online and I have two more this week so I'll try and get the next one up asap since I have it near enough complete. I'm trying to get this story finished before I go back to my other stories because I'm a bit stuck and juggling three stories is proving too much sometimes with homework and life too. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read. Please read and review! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Review reply:

**Abigailvict** – Wow thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like the story and feel so. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story and it meets your expectations. X

* * *

Chapter 11 – Collecting the results

Gabriella and Lucille made their way down the corridor to the doctor's room after Gabriella had been called through. It had been three days since Gabriella's doctor's appointment where they had taken both a urine sample and a blood sample after Gabriella had insisted she needed to be absolutely certain what the results were. Gabriella already knew that whatever the results were would have a huge impact on her future whatever they turned out to be. After her doctor's appointment two days previous, she had already come to the decision that if the results came back negative she would start looking for her own place knowing she needed to become her own person and break from Troy as she knew their friendship had been tried and tested too much with this whole baby situation. Even if the results were positive, Gabriella was already trying to decide whether she needed to get her own place at least for a few months to give Troy and herself chance to get over what happened and for Gabriella to regain some control over her feelings. Lucille had promised whatever Gabriella decided she would support her and had even offered that if Gabriella needed to move out for a while for her own space she was more than welcome to stay with Jack and herself.

"Ready?" Lucille asked, breaking Gabriella's trance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath before knocking the door and waiting until she heard a faint 'come in' before entering with Lucille right behind her.

"Good evening Miss Montez, Mrs Bolton, nice to see you again." The doctor pleasantly greeted the two.

"Nice to see you too, doctor." The doctor indicated for the two to take a seat. Gabriella instantly took Lucille's hand once they were seated. Lucille squeezed her hand in reassurance letting her know that she was there for her.

"I'm guessing you would like me to get straight to the results?" The old man asked as Gabriella nodded.

"I just need to know." He smiled knowingly as he looked at his piece of paper in front of him before taking his glasses off his face and looking right at Gabriella.

"Congratulations Miss Montez, you are most definitely pregnant." Gabriella didn't know how to react. She could feel the colour draining from her face but her insides were jumping up and down at the thought of her carrying her child and knowing that this is what she had wanted for a long time. "You are about three months along. I suggest that you make an appointment soon to confirm how many weeks exactly you are gone and that everything is ok."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded as Gabriella stood up and shook his hand; walking out of the room still not saying much.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at Lucille with tears in her eyes. Lucille instantly pulled her into her arms as Gabriella let all the emotions she had bottled up flowed out. "Shh it's all going to be ok." Gabriella stayed in her arms a few minutes before calming down. "Come on, let's get you home." Lucille said leading Gabriella out of the doctor's surgery and back to hers and Troy's.

Opening the door, Gabriella collapsed straight away on the sofa once the door was closed and she was inside.

"You want anything?" Gabriella shook her head.

"How am I going to tell Troy?" Gabriella suddenly spoke up. Lucille took a seat next to her.

"Firstly before we even get to Troy, how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, the more it is sinking in, the happier I feel knowing that right now inside of me I have another life growing. The only problem that I have that is niggling away at me is that I don't know whether or not Troy is still going to want to go through all of this. No matter what he has said before, it has all changed now." Gabriella confided, looking around the room at all the pictures around of her and Troy growing up and messing around.

"Do you want to know what I think Troy will think? I think that Troy will be over the moon at the thought of the person he cares for most in this world carrying his child and will be so happy knowing that your child will have the best mother too." Gabriella sighed as she gently placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I have to just tell him don't I rather than keep letting it bother me?" Lucille nodded.

"Don't tell him over the phone though. That will really hurt him knowing he isn't here. Give yourself time to let it sink in then by the time he gets back you will hopefully have come round and fully accept that you are indeed pregnant. It always makes it more fun if you have it planned out." Gabriella looked at Lucille.

"How did you tell Jack you were pregnant with Troy?" Lucille grinned obviously remembering.

"We had been in a huge fight at the time since I accused him of cheating on me because he was the most popular guy in the school; remember I was only seventeen when I found out I was pregnant with Troy so I was still in high school. Every time I tried to talk to him, he walked off and said the only reason I wanted him again was because I lost my popularity. So one night I got thinking and then it suddenly hit me how I could get to him and let him know. The next day after his basketball practise, I walked into the locker rooms; as you can imagine that didn't go down with his coach who banned girls from them, and handed him a basketball." Gabriella looked confused.

"A basketball?" Lucille nodded.

"I told him it was one he left at mine and that it was the one I had done especially for him for his birthday. Anyway he took it and looked for the inscription the one I had told him it was actually had it on and I wasn't lying but suddenly the next minute I found myself dragged out of the rooms. He held the ball to my face where I had written 'I'm pregnant' in black felt pen. He looked so scared but not because I was pregnant, he was worried that I might not let him back in my life after he had been a jerk and might try and stop him from seeing the baby. He promised me from that day on that he would be there for me after he apologised for getting me pregnant. You should have seen him, he would stop me in the middle of the room sometimes if I went to go get a book from a shelf and would do it for me and got all his team mates to look out for me. Honestly I loved it!" Gabriella laughed before something hit her.

"Wait, does that mean that when we talked before Troy and I even started, the reason you tried to dissuade me was because you were worried something would happen and Troy and I wouldn't end up happy like you and Jack are?" Gabriella asked realizing now that she was trying to help because she had experienced it firsthand.

"Exactly. Jack and I had been in love and were together when we slept together and we had a relationship that could cope with a baby and Troy brought us even closer together and made us stronger while making us realize why we needed the other one in our lives. I just don't want you and Troy to end up like so many today where a child is brought up having its parents' relationship broken down and stuck in the middle because they couldn't handle the pressures and everything else that comes with having a child." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you for trying to protect us so much. I hope that Troy and I won't end like that because we believed that we could handle all this when we spoke and I know if Troy and I can love our child and raise it half as well as you and Jack did with Troy then we will have done well."

"You just make sure you look after my grandchild and even if everything goes wrong with my sometimes idiotic son, know that this grandmother wants to be very much involved." Gabriella laughed as she started thinking of how she would tell Troy suddenly becoming very anxious to see Troy's reaction to the news.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not a lot happened. There will be some drama coming up soon, not that much but a little bit just to warn you. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap. Please review! Thanks! X**


	12. Not so good news

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: I decided since I finished this chapter during my lunch break I would update now. You will all be glad to know, Troy is back this chapter so enjoy. Let's just say I don't think you will be expecting this. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Do you think Disney would give me them if I begged for them? No so there is your answer**_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Not so good news

Today was the day Troy would be getting home and Gabriella couldn't wait. She had spoken to Troy the past few days and had been careful not to let on that something was up knowing how easy Troy could read her even over the phone. Each day that had gone by had made Gabriella even more excited to tell Troy the good news after she had finally convinced herself that he would be happy even though they weren't even trying anymore and hadn't been for the past three months.

Gabriella sprang up off the sofa hearing the doorbell ring at ten am that morning expecting it to be Troy. When she got there, her smile faltered a little seeing it was just Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey, come in." The two girls smiled as they walked in past Gabriella and through to the living room. "What are you two doing here? I thought you would have wanted to be home for when your husband's arrived home." Sharpay shrugged.

"We decided that they had deserted us for two weeks so we would desert them for a few hours to make them start appreciating us normally being there." Gabriella laughed at her two friends. Both Sharpay and Taylor had always complained of feeling used by Zeke and Chad and always made it clear to Gabriella to appreciate Troy and his ways because their partners would return home and then decide they would be too tired to do anything and go straight to bed unlike Troy who actually normally waited for Gabriella to get home since most of the time she was already at home and would make sure that they did something just the two of them to make up, even if it was just a few days, for their time apart.

"You two are awful." Gabriella laughed along with them knowing that they had set their guys up good and proper.

"Thank you very much. We're proud of being awful." Gabriella shook her head at the two.

"Oh and to make it worse for them, Chad has to babysit Ben for a few hours, as too will Zeke but he has to pick Lily-Rose up from Sharpay's parents and should be getting a phone call soon when they can be sure he will be home and Chad will be getting a visit from my cousin, who was having Ben for a few hours today to get used to being around a child what with her being pregnant." Gabriella laughed. This was why they were her best girlfriends; they could be just as evil as her.

"So moving on from our husband's, how are things going with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"How do you mean?" Gabriella said playing dumb.

"Has this stupid friendship of yours advanced to the level yet it should be at?" Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes at Sharpay's answer.

"Promise not to tell." The two nodded. "You can't even tell the guys yet because Troy doesn't even know this yet, only Lucille. For the past six months roughly, Troy and I have been trying for a baby." Sharpay and Taylor's jaws dropped. "I stopped it around three months ago because I wasn't sure it was the right thing to be doing anymore and Troy has been so supportive through everything, as too has Lucille. The other day, I finally went to the doctors because I realized I was late and they confirmed that I was now indeed pregnant and around three months gone." Taylor and Sharpay sat there in shock. "I'm planning on telling Troy tonight or whenever he gets home and we are alone." Gabriella finished.

"Wow. Just wow." Taylor said at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you never told us sooner!" Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella looked at her.

"Sorry. I just didn't want people to interfere because it was already complicated enough that we had suddenly gone from being best friends to like friends with benefits because we were both ready for a baby but were still single. Please don't be mad at me." Taylor and Sharpay knew Gabriella was worried about having hurt their feelings and got up to hug her to let her know they weren't mad.

"You really think we are mad. Gabi you're our best friend and you are going to be a mom to the cutest child ever. All you have to do is look at its parents to know that already. You do know this means more shopping though." Gabriella nodded and laughed tearfully as she hugged her best friends happy to know she had their support.

"Do you know how you are going to tell Troy yet?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just going to tell him. I tried to come up with something with Lucille after she told me how she told Jack about Troy but I couldn't think of anything. Plus Troy can be a bit slow sometimes so I'll probably just tell him once I see him." Gabriella answered still trying to picture Troy's reaction.

"Well we better go then because he should be home any minute now and we don't want to make you wait any longer. Good luck Gabs and congratulations." Sharpay and Taylor hugged her one last time before Gabriella let them out and went back to waiting for Troy who was already running late.

Gabriella was getting worried, it was now ten past midnight and Troy wasn't home. He should have been home at ten am and Gabriella hadn't heard one thing from him to tell her that he would have been running late. He hadn't even been home before if he had gone somewhere which is what he normally does. She had called both Taylor and Sharpay and they told her Chad and Zeke got home around ten past ten that morning and had been in all say after the trick the two played in making them babysit. Both Chad and Zeke had said that Troy told them he would just be going home after they landed. Being worried that no one had heard from him, Gabriella couldn't help but fear that something bad must've happened and all she could do was wait knowing she wouldn't have any idea where he would be.

Around two am, Gabriella gave up and decided that if Troy wasn't back in the morning and she couldn't get hold of him then she would go looking for him and if she still couldn't find him, she was calling the police. Gabriella had just turned the lights all off when she heard the door downstairs open. Jumping out of her bed, she dashed downstairs once she saw Troy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" Gabriella squealed in delight seeing him. Then she smacked him. "That's for not calling."

"Hey, sorry I'm late and haven't called. I went out somewhere straight after we landed and didn't think I had to." Troy said slightly annoyed.

"Oh ok. It's just Chad and Zeke both said you were coming straight home." Gabriella told him as he shrugged.

"I changed my mind. I am allowed to do that you know. I'm twenty eight for god's sake Gabriella. I can't believe you disturbed our friends just so you could check up on me and find out where I was. I don't have to tell you everything I do, ok?" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella stepped back, taken aback by Troy's hurtful words.

"Troy, is something up?" Gabriella asked quietly worried he might snap again at her.

"I'm actually not sorry I didn't call. I don't have to report what I'm doing or where I'm going to you or anyone. That's all it feels like you ever do. You just can't handle the fact that you can't cope without being in charge of me and being so involved in my life." Troy shouted. Gabriella didn't understand why Troy was being like this. This had to be their worst argument ever. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder whether she had caused all this through her stupid idea of wanting a baby and then changing her mind?

"Where were you then?" Gabriella felt herself welling up at the thought of Troy being annoyed with her. She hated it when Troy was mad at her.

"You want to know the truth, fine. I was out with my new girlfriend for the day. I spent the day at her house just enjoying being with her and not having to worry about my best friend trying to butt into my relationship." Gabriella's heart sunk. Girlfriend?

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whimpered and with that, she took off upstairs, slamming her door behind her and locking the door before sliding down the door sobbing in tears knowing that her friendship with Troy seemed to be dying each day and it had all been because of this baby. Knowing what she needed to do, Gabriella grabbed her suitcase, packed her stuff and once she heard Troy's door close, hurried downstairs and grabbed her car keys before taking one last look around and leaving. This was her only choice if she wanted to be happy and to keep her baby safe. There one question bugging Gabriella, how could everything that had been so perfect go so sour so quick?

**

* * *

****A/N: I told you that drama was coming up. I know you may all hate me but trust me things will get better... hopefully. Please review! Thanks! X**


	13. Revelations

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Woah you guys are crazy! I got 50 reviews for the last chapter which is the highest I have ever gotten for this story! Thank you so much to each and every one of you that took time to review! As a treat, I thought I would update again today since I've had two frees and didn't have any work to do. Please read and review! Thanks! **

**Btw, have you all heard Zac has had appendicitis and was rushed to hospital yesterday I think it was. Poor Zac. At least I can say I have something in common like a lot of others now can since I've had my appendix out too! Ok I'm waffling. Anyway, Get better soon Zac! (If you haven't seen it, there is a link in my profile).**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 13 –Revelations

Troy woke up the next morning remembering the events last night and how he had just lost it at Gabriella. He hadn't meant to but he was just so annoyed after while they were away they lost one of their games which always put him in a bad mood and then feeling like he had to explain himself to Gabriella just made him lose it. As he walked out of his room, he saw Gabriella's door still shut and guessed she must still be in bed and decided to let her be for a while longer before heading downstairs to make himself him normal morning coffee.

Troy had just finished cooking breakfast for him and Gabriella when the doorbell went. Troy quickly grabbed his t-shirt he had brought down with him earlier but hadn't been put on. Jogging down the long corridor to the door, he stopped and opened the door to reveal his mom on the other side.

"Morning mom, what are you doing here?" He asked opening the door for her to come in.

"So how does it feel?" Troy looked at his mom confused and a bit worried in case she was going mad.

"Umm great?" Troy offered. Lucille grinned and hugged him.

"Oh Troy I always knew you would be so happy when Gabriella finally told you about the baby." Troy froze. What baby? _Oh shit_ Troy mentally cursed himself realizing just what exactly his mom was on about and would then explain why Gabriella seemed to be so happy and glowing when she first ran down the stairs.

"Mom I think I made a huge mistake." Lucille gave Troy a look to continue as they moved into the living room where Troy filled her in on all of last night.

"Troy! You stupid, blithering boy! How could you be so stupid?! She was so worried about telling you in the first place and now you have just proved her right in thinking you would hate her for this." Troy winced at the anger in his mom's voice.

"You don't have to remind me." Lucille stormed out the room and left him there and went up to Gabriella's room to see if she was ok and was shocked when she didn't see her. Then she noticed that all her stuff was gone. Running back down to Troy she caught her breath again.

"She's gone Troy." Troy's eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm just going to go change and then go try and find her. If you hear from her can you let me know?" Lucille sighed and nodded.

"I'll get your dad to stay at ours just in case she turns up there." Lucille told him as he nodded and ran upstairs quickly to change knowing he needed to find his best friend and now mother of his unborn child.

Gabriella woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. Looking around confused, she quietly climbed out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her pyjamas and walked out the room. As soon as she walked out she saw Natasha sitting down at the table drinking her coffee.

"Hey." Gabriella quietly spoke as she walked over to her. Gabriella remembered everything that happened between her and Troy.

"Morning. You ok?" Gabriella sighed as she sat opposite Natasha. "I'm here if you want to talk about it." Gabriella smiled.

"Troy and I got into a huge argument..." Gabriella then proceeded to tell her all about the pregnancy, the argument and everything else that she hadn't told her about her and Troy recently. "I guess after I left I just needed somewhere to go where I knew they wouldn't find me. I'm sorry about waking you up." Natasha shook her head as she looked at her friend sadly.

"It's fine honestly. Wow who would have thought you would end up pregnant with THE Troy Bolton's baby." Gabriella laughed knowing Natasha was trying her best to cheer her up and knew how obsessed she was with him.

"It's not really that great." Gabriella mumbled as she looked at Natasha who raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Doesn't it make you feel proud knowing that you are carrying the next generation of Troy Bolton and could give the world another Troy Bolton to look at?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You can just call him Troy or jerk fits him pretty well right now too." The two laughed.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. And if you need me to go beat Troy and his new girl up feel free to tell me and I will more than happily do it." Gabriella thanked her before the two went on to talk about the baby and all the things they could do if Gabriella was to raise the baby alone.

Troy had checked all over the place for Gabriella, failing every time. He had tried Taylor and Sharpay who hadn't seen her and then had a go at him when they found out what he did but promised to all help find Gabriella. Troy knew neither of his parents had heard anything because they kept ringing to find out how it was going. Right now Troy was sat outside the hospital trying to figure out where she could be before he spotted Natasha walking out and he realized he hadn't checked there. Waiting for her to stop waiting for a cab to come pick her up, Troy quickly drove over to her and rolled his windows down.

"I know she is with you so get in and I'll take you home." Natasha stood there surprised seeing Troy but didn't give up the offer of a ride home no matter how much she hated him for being a jerk to her friend.

"I'm not letting you in if she won't see you." Natasha warned as Troy nodded.

"Ok but please try to get her to talk to me when you ask her because I need to apologize." Natasha knew she couldn't refuse because it wasn't Troy she was going to do it for, it was Gabriella after having seen her so upset in the early hours of the morning and knew she needed Troy back.

Troy and Natasha arrived back at her apartment and Troy followed her up but stayed outside when Natasha went in.

"Gabi?" Gabriella was lying down on the sofa with a tear stained face. "Oh babe, it's ok." Gabriella wiped her eyes as she stood up. "Sit down. Look I want you to stay there; I have someone here to see you who might be able to cheer you up." Gabriella watched confused as Natasha walked to the door and called someone in. Troy smiled sadly seeing Gabriella's tear stricken face as she hurried up off the sofa and into his waiting arms. Natasha left the two to themselves and went to go change.

"I'm so sorry Brie. I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy whispered as he held her tightly to him as she cried into his chest. He's heart ached knowing that he had caused all the tears she was crying. "Shh it's ok. I'm here." Troy decided she deserved to know he knew. "I know about the baby." This caught Gabriella's attention.

"What?"

"My mom came over this morning and started asking how it felt and then she said she always knew I would be a great dad which gave it away. I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just so frustrated and I just ended up taking it out on you. I promise I won't ever do it again if you come home. I want to look after you and our baby. I want to be there for you." Troy told her sincerely looking straight into her eyes.

"Promise you don't hate me and will never get mad at our child if I let you in our lives?" Gabriella asked.

"I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Brie. You're my best friend and now mother of my child. You know I told you last night I kind of met someone Brie, I really like her." Gabriella's heart broke hearing those words again knowing all the feelings she had felt towards Troy had just been completely shot down again. "I don't know what it is about her but she is different and she doesn't seem to care who I am. We've been meeting up the past few weeks and I didn't realize she was going to at the airport when I walked out but she was and I stayed with her for the day and just forgot about you because I didn't think you would care. She knows all about you and the baby Brie and she doesn't mind. Please Brie." Gabriella went from suddenly feeling happier she was in Troy's arms again to being broken again hearing Troy talk about his new girlfriend. Gabriella knew her feelings were too strong to deny and that is what was hurting the most knowing that she could have told Troy before when she first started getting these feelings but instead she ignored them and had now lost him to another girl and it wasn't the biggest surprise really with how good looking he was and how sweet he could be.

"Fine I'll come home but I'm not staying permanently." Troy looked at her confused. "It's about time I stood on my own two feet and now this baby gives me the chance to do so. I'm going to start looking for a house for the two of us." Gabriella stated having made her mind up.

"I guess nothing I say will stop you so I won't bother. I'll see you later at home?" Gabriella nodded as Troy left and she let out a big sigh.

"You're doing the right thing." Gabriella turned to see Natasha standing there watching her. "If you need anything I'm going to be here always."

"Thanks." Natasha nodded. "I better go pack my things back up and head home."

After Gabriella had finished packing, she said another thanks to Natasha and told her she would see her tomorrow at work before she left and headed back to Troy's. The first thing she did when she didn't hear any noises from downstairs, she walked up to Troy's room, dropping her bags in hers first. Knocking on the door gently, she pushed it open to reveal a sleeping Troy. Closing the door behind her, she kicked her flip flops off and climbed in next to him just wanting him to hold her for tonight. She saw a faint smile come across Troy's face obviously feeling her climb in next to him and he lifted his arm for her lie against him.

"Welcome back Montez." Gabriella laughed; shaking her head before the two slowly fell into a deep sleep being comforted by the other one without realizing it; Troy's hand resting securely over her stomach already protecting their little one from all the harm in the world before it was even born.

**

* * *

****A/N: Please review. There is definitely still more drama to come soon. Please review because the more you review, the more I want to update! And since I know what will happen now near enough in each chapter, I should be able to get this story finished soon. X **


	14. Emily

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: wow! You guys are seriously the best. You beat the record you set last chapter for most reviews with 50 then but last chapter I got 67! I was completely blown away! Thank you to each and every one of you that reviewed. Hope you all carry on reviewing because I love getting them and reading all your opinions. By the way, is there anyone who doesn't hate Troy's girlfriend even though you haven't met her? I think near enough all of you were unhappy with Troy and his new girlfriend. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Emily

Gabriella was now 5 months pregnant and she was loving everything that was happening so far, even the morning sickness which had thankfully stopped by now. A month ago she started renting a biggish apartment close to where she worked and further from Troy that he wanted. Troy wasn't happy at the thought of her living on her own and pregnant with his child but he couldn't let her know that and had to pretend he was happy for her. Even though Troy hadn't actually said it to her face, Gabriella knew it was bothering him and the fact that they weren't spending as much time together was hard for both of them but there wasn't anything they could do because between work, Troy's dates and Gabriella's hospital appointments which was the only time they were spending time together regularly since Troy insisted on going to every appointment with her. Tonight, she and Troy were going out for the evening to meet up with the others and they would all be meeting Troy's girlfriend, Emily who he had now been seeing regularly for the past two months but hadn't introduced her to any of the others yet.

Gabriella was picked up by Sharpay and Zeke since Troy had to go pick up Emily who lived in the opposite direction of where Gabriella lived. Sharpay and Gabriella kept on trying to guess what Emily would be like.

"I still say she will be like some of those girls at East High who would throw themselves at him and he just can't resist anymore." Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think she is probably going to be a really sweet person and the type of person everyone will get on with, even you." Zeke nodded in agreement with Gabriella.

"Oh shut up you two. Stop ganging up on me." The two laughed as Sharpay pouted.

"Shar, don't pout. It's not a good look for you." Sharpay shot Zeke evils. "Come on just admit you know that Gabi and I are probably right because those girls weren't his type back then and I doubt that they will be now." Zeke stated as Sharpay huffed.

"Fine. Maybe you two will be right but I still wouldn't put it past him if he turned up with someone like that." Gabriella and Zeke rolled their eyes as they pulled up at the club.

Gabriella walked into the club arm in arm with Zeke who was helping her get through the huge crowd of people. Thankfully, Zeke being the basketball player and Gabriella being known as Troy Bolton's best friend, they could just skip the huge queue outside and tried to find Chad and Taylor and Troy and Emily. Gabriella was the first to spot them, Troy's eyes meeting hers. Pointing them out to Sharpay who was in front of her, Zeke kept a protective arm around Gabriella who was like his little sister and was worried about her getting hurt or something happening to the baby with how busy it was.

"Hey." Troy greeted hugging Sharpay and Gabriella, placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek too. "Guys this is Emily. Emily this is Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke." Gabriella hated the sound of Troy calling her Gabriella. He never called her that anymore, only when she was being stubborn. Gabriella seeing Sharpay and Zeke not moving offered her hand.

"Hi Emily." Emily was a tanned girl with long dark brunette locks of hair, blue eyes and had the perfect figure.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you from Troy. He never stops talking about you. By the way, congratulations on the baby." Gabriella hated that Emily was already being nice to her and knew what she said to Sharpay about being someone who would get on with everyone was true.

"Well we've not heard much about you. Troy isn't one for talking about his girlfriends so we will have to get to know each other." Emily nodded smiling not noticing the hurt look in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella nudged Sharpay who offered her hand and introduced herself and Zeke following. Taylor and Chad hugged them before the seven then made their way up to the VIP area Troy had reserved for them. Honestly, she hated being the odd wheel of the group but knew she had to stay for a while at least and would then fake being tired then just leave.

Gabriella was sitting alone at the table watching all the others dance while Troy got some more drinks. She was hoping when he got back he would ask her to go dance with him since she really wanted to get out there with Troy and just have fun since he had been with Emily all night and all she had done was sit there and watch them all have a good laugh while dancing with their partners. Smiling, Gabriella watched Troy walk back to the table.

"Thanks." Troy nodded as he placed the tray down and handed Gabriella her water.

"Will you be ok on your own for a bit?" Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"Why where are you going?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked away from the table and Gabriella.

"I told Emily I would go back to dance with them." Gabriella nodded.

"I'll be fine Bolton. Go I'm sure she must be special considering you obviously really like her." Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you and the baby since I don't want you over doing it." Gabriella nodded as she watched Troy walk off.

Gabriella was sat there on her own for the next half an hour; not one of them coming to ask her if she was ok or wanted to dance.

"I guess the only reason he agreed to this was because he really did just want a child like I thought I did too." Gabriella decided to head home seeing how much fun all the others were having and being on her own in a club isn't really what she wanted to do, especially when all she was doing was sitting there on her own. As she stood up, she heard a familiar song; their song. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall as she hurried out of the club before hailing a cab down and told him where to go, not being able to cope anymore.

Sharpay laughed as she, Emily and Taylor danced like they were crazy as their guys just shook their heads at their girls. Troy had gotten back to them about thirty minutes before and they were all just having a laugh.

"They're crazy." Chad shouted.

"Yeah but we love them for it." Zeke told him as Chad nodded and Troy smiled.

"You ok?" Emily asked turning to Troy.

"I am now I got my girlfriend back." Emily leaned up and kissed him softly as the others watched on as the couple forgot about everything else around them, Sharpay and Taylor awing at the sight. Chad and Zeke just shook their heads. As the couple broke apart feeling people watching them, they all just laughed as a familiar song came on. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged looks as did Chad and Zeke. Troy just simply paled. The song was 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' (Don't own) and it was a song Troy and Gabriella claimed as their song just after her mom died and she moved in with Troy. Troy had told her that they could get through anything with each other by their side. Before Troy could do anything, Emily wrapped her arms around him and started dancing with him as the others followed suit.

After the song ended, Troy spoke up.

"Hey guys, have any of you been to check on Brie?" they all shook their heads. "I should go."

"I'll go." Sharpay offered as Troy thanked her not sure if he could face her right now. Sharpay walked over to where they were sitting before and noticed that Gabriella wasn't there. "Maybe she went to the bathroom." Sharpay said to herself as she went to check. After not succeeding she walked back over to the others worried. "Guys I can't find her anywhere." Troy looked at Sharpay panicked.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She has to be here somewhere." Sharpay shook her head.

"She isn't." Troy whipped his cell phone out of his pocket.

"She isn't picking up the house phone if she is there." He stated. Everyone could tell how worried his was about his best friend and his child.

"I can't get her on her cell either." Sharpay told them as they quickly exited the bar.

"I'm going to go back to her apartment with Emily. You guys check everywhere else she could be and call if anyone finds anything." Troy instructed. Everyone hurried off as quick as they could fearing where their friend was and just what exactly was going to happen to her knowing how upset she was, well Sharpay and Taylor anyway.

Gabriella walked into her apartment and grabbed her suitcases from under her bed that hadn't been fully unpacked yet. She knew she needed to get away from everything once and for all and knew she wouldn't have long before the others would turn up looking for her. After she finished putting all the clothes and everything else she would need in her suitcases, she grabbed her pen and pad and wrote Troy a note before grabbing her purse, suitcases and car keys and driving off, taping the note on her door knowing he would be there any minute. Starting up the car, Gabriella decided she wasn't going to plan where she was going, she was just going to drive and see where she ended up.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for leaving the slight cliffhanger. Don't expect any updates this weekend, I'll try my best too but I have changed some medicines and I have loads of homework to do and friends coming over so I have limited time. I promise I will update ASAP and if I get time I will post. Please review! Thanks! X **


	15. Not the same anymore

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews once again! Sorry for the delay in getting this up but I'm ill with a full cold and I'm busy trying to keep on top of school work which just isn't proving easy with all the work we keep being set. This chapter will have 20 chapters for all those who are wondering so there aren't many chapters left. You all still hate Emily but she will play a big part in this chapter so hopefully you will like her after this chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks! X **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter 15 – Not the same anymore

Emily and Troy arrived at Gabriella's apartment hoping they would find her there. Troy had been really quiet on the drive over and Emily knew saying something could be the wrong thing no matter what it was and she was too worried about her new friend and her boyfriend's best friend. Turning of the engine, Troy walked round and opened the door for Emily, locking his car and taking her hand, leading them up to Gabriella's apartment.

"Do you think she'll be here?" Emily asked speaking up.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Emily gave Troy's hand a squeeze as they got to Gabriella's floor. Troy pulled his spare key out knowing Gabriella wouldn't open if he just knocked. The two stopped and looked confused seeing the letter on the door with Troy's name on. Handing Emily his key, she opened the door as Troy pulled the letter off and opened it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm so sorry but I have to go. I don't know where I'm going or for how long but tonight I realized I need to be ab_le _to find the real me again. I'm guessing she got lost somewhere when her parents died and has just been a figure existing for the past few years. I promise when I know where I am and what's going on I'll call you and don't think for one second I hate you or the fact I'm pregnant with your baby. Quite the opposite in fact; I love you. I think I always have. There I said it. I finally admit defeat to whatever has been stopping me saying this before but I love you, Troy Bolton. Not as in a brotherly way either, real love, love that burdens the heart and makes me feel like that no you, would mean no me. I find myself thinking about you, every day and night, every second of right now. I know I shouldn't really be telling you this when you have a girlfriend who I know you care for very dearly, maybe even love, but I can't hold it in anymore and to be able to start a fresh away from my old life, I need to tell you that. _

_I have to go know because you will be here soon and I won't be gone. _

_I promise I will look after our baby and it will always know who its daddy is. Hey just think, you never know this could be the start we were after, you found your dream girl who you will probably go onto marry and have kids with and I'll always have a part of you around in our baby. I might even if you're lucky bring it to meet you but you have to win every game for us though._

_Anyway I'll be seeing you,_

_All my love,_

_Gabriella (&Bump)xxx_

_P.S. Tell Emily she is one very lucky girl. X_

Troy finished reading the letter, tears running freely down his face.

"She's gone." He whispered to Emily who looked at Troy knowing his heart had just been broken into a million pieces and she wasn't the one who could obviously fix them.

"My dad always told me when I was little; the only person who can fix the heart that has been broken to a million pieces is the person who broke it. Go after her Troy. I know you love her just as much as she obviously loves you." Troy looked at Emily confused. "Go. I'm fine. Trust me. I've had fun and you're a great guy but we both know what there is between us isn't true love, it's just something that has been keeping us going through rough times in our lives and we have to admit that before we lose the things that will truly make us happy. We both know this isn't the same anymore, it's just been a bit of fun between two friends who seemed to have figured out what they need and want from their lives." Troy smiled and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Will you be ok getting back?" She nodded and handed him back his keys.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I might go and see if I can salvage something too from my whole mess." Troy laughed and nodded as she walked off down the hall.

"Hey Emily," she turned around, "thanks." She nodded smiling. "You better call me sometime!" Troy called after her.

"You better too. Tell Gabriella that she is the lucky one." Troy watched her disappear from his sight and quickly flipped open his cell.

"Chad, call everyone and get them to my place. I need your help." Troy said, closing his phone and pushing the note into his pocket as he headed for his house.

When Troy arrived, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke were already there. He had also called his parents hoping that between them they would be able to figure out where Gabriella was once Troy had told them she had left.

"Bolton what is all this about because our best friend is out there somewhere and we need to find her." Sharpay said, Taylor agreeing.

"This is about Brie. She's gone." Sharpay gave him a duh look. "No I mean as in really gone. Read this." He handed the note to them as they all took it in turn to read, no one saying a word after.

"Wow." Zeke said breaking the silence after he finished reading it and handed it back to Troy.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her? I have to find her. She is out there, the love of my life; the mother of my child and I'm sitting here talking to you. I have to go." Troy stood up as everyone looked at him.

"Troy wait, just sit down and think where else she could be. We looked everywhere around here when you went to her apartment and she won't be anywhere here now. She'll have long gone. We have to be logical and think of where else she could have gone." Taylor reasoned as he sighed.

"Fine. But we have to come up with something in the next hour or I'm just out of here and I'll just keep going till I find her." The agreed knowing that they couldn't stop Troy from getting between him and something or someone he cared for.

An hour later, they were all about to give up not being able to come up with anything logical or realistic when Chad spoke up.

"Haven." Everyone looked at Chad confused.

"What?" Troy asked as Chad stood up and started pacing.

"She had a haven. She always said her safe haven was East High's rooftop. She's going to Albuquerque." Everyone looked at Chad thinking about what he said before realising it was the best bet they had.

"I'm going back home then. Chad, throw me the phonebook. I need to get a flight out of here tonight if possible otherwise I'm driving." Chad grabbed the phonebook from the side. Troy quickly searched through the listing until he got the number and dialled, walking out the room.

"I hope he finds her." Sharpay whispered. Everyone looked at her since it was the first words she had spoken since they had read the letter after being very quiet. Zeke wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I'm sure he will and he is going to do his best to bring her back to all of us." Zeke assured her.

"She's pregnant and it's his child. I never really thought about it that much but I can't believe I didn't see how strong she felt for him before. Having this baby has suddenly gone from being a simple thing between two best friends to a whole deeper level and she couldn't cope and I wasn't there." Taylor knew from what Sharpay was saying, she was feeling partly responsible for making Gabriella run.

"She'll be ok." Taylor told her hoping she was right.

"We can't guarantee both of them will be ok." Taylor hugged Sharpay as Jack, Chad and Zeke got up to go find Troy leaving Lucille and the two girls alone.

Troy entered the living room with the other guys following around five minutes later.

"There is a flight leaving at two thirty five am so I'm going straight to the airport now." Troy told them looking at his watch that read five past one.

"We'll take you son. Why don't you just go grab a duffel bag of clothes because you don't know how long you will be down there and you don't want to smell that bad." Troy nodded at his dad before running upstairs and grabbing a few things, along with his passport before heading back down to the others.

"Troy, bring her home please." Troy nodded at Sharpay and hugged her tightly and kissing her head before hugging the others too, promising to find Gabriella.

"Hey Troy, don't worry about Coach, we'll sort it all out." Troy felt a bit bad that he was just suddenly leaving his team and being captain he should have thought this through a bit more but when it came to Gabriella he would risk everything.

"Thanks." Chad nodded as Troy jumped in the car before heading to the airport and hopefully on his way to finding his Brie and bringing her home.

* * *

**A/N: So do you all still hate Emily? She probably won't come back up again now. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks! X **


	16. Found

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter. I have now finally finished writing this story out so all I have to do is post the rest so remember the more you review, the sooner I'll post the next chapter. (Hopefully since I have them done I will have the last few chapters up every day or every other day if I don't get time to get online long). Anyway hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Why would I own it? **_

* * *

Chapter 16 – Found

Troy arrived back in Albuquerque which had been his hometown since he was born before moving to LA after accepting his scholarship at USC along with Gabriella who had too been offered one. Troy missed Albuquerque and rarely had time to come back anymore, hence the reason why his parents now lived up in LA too. Troy had no idea where he was going to start since it was still the early hours of the morning when he arrived and knew most places would be closed and the only place he could think of that Gabriella might be is at the Park.

Gabriella had arrived in Albuquerque in the early hours of the morning after driving near enough all night, only stopping for gas and toilet breaks because having a baby sitting on her bladder didn't help. After she arrived, she went to the only place she knew she would be welcome.

Quietly climbing out of the car, she grabbed her purse and walked up the driveway to the house. After knocking the door and ringing the doorbell, she waited a few moments before hearing muffled voices coming from behind the door.

"Gabriella?" The quiet voice asked.

"Hey Kelsi." Kelsi saw the red tear stained marks on her face and instantly ushered her inside. "Hey Jason." Jason and Kelsi had been married for a few years now and were the only ones that still lived in Albuquerque after deciding they wanted to stay local.

"Hey Gabs." Jason hugged her as he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Sorry to be disturbing you." Kelsi and Jason shook their heads at her.

"It's no problem. What's going on Gabi?" Kelsi asked knowing her friend so well.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Kelsi told her but before Gabriella could start Jason spoke up.

"I have to ask one thing before you start, explain why you have that." He said pointing at her stomach as Gabriella giggled hearing the protectiveness in his voice. All the guys had always been protective of the girls and hated it when something was happening and they weren't aware.

"Trust me Jase, you will find out soon enough." Gabriella then went into telling them the story she had told all the others before about everything with her and Troy only this time with all the Emily drama and the note. By the end, Gabriella was in tears and Kelsi was hugging her.

"Shh. It's ok. We're going to be here for you." Kelsi whispered calmingly as she held one of her best friends. Jason took over from Kelsi a few minutes later when her cell rang in the other room.

"Am I stupid?" Gabriella asked as Jason wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You stupid? Never. You just fell in love with the right person who is just too blind to see what he is missing out on. You have such a big heart and all you want is a chance to have someone fill the gaps that are in your heart and repair all the hurt you've gone through with losing your parents and being betrayed by others. It's not an unreasonable ask, just a tricky thing to find the best deal with." Gabriella smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, exhausted.

"That was Sharpay. She was worried and couldn't sleep knowing you were gone and told me that Troy is on his way to Albuquerque to find you. She wanted to know if you were here. I had to tell her the truth because she sounded so upset." Kelsi explained walking back in.

"It's ok. I guess it's not surprising Troy coming after me especially the fact I'm carrying his baby." The two nodded at her.

"Look why don't you go and lie down in the guest room, try to get some sleep and we will wake you in a few hours if Troy should turn up. We can all talk again in the morning when we are more awake if you need." Gabriella nodded as she walked over and hugged Kelsi.

"Thank you so much guys." Kelsi and Jason smiled as they showed her up to the guest room where she would be sleeping before heading back to bed themselves. As soon as Gabriella lay down, she fell asleep, thinking about Troy and their unborn child.

Troy sat quietly in the cold weather in Albuquerque Park, not knowing where to go to next. He had been unsuccessful in finding Gabriella so far and didn't know where to go to next. Disturbing his thoughts, his cell phone started going off and Troy saw it was Sharpay.

"I know where she is." Troy suddenly perked up hearing the blonde's voice fill him in on where exactly his girl was.

"Thanks Shar. I'll call you later." Troy hung up and hurried off to find Jason and Kelsi's house which he had only been to once before.

Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi were sat in the kitchen talking about what Gabriella should do for the best later that morning.

"Have you thought about raising the baby alone back down here?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do that to Troy. He deserves the right to see his child and I just don't know. I mean my job and everything is in LA and I just don't know what to do for the best anymore." After Gabriella finished, the doorbell went and Kelsi told Jason to go answer. Gabriella and Kelsi stayed quiet and just listened.

"I know she's here." Troy's worried voice was heard as Kelsi squeezed Gabriella's hand as Gabriella's other hand rested over her bump.

"Troy, she's hurting. I don't know if she will see you." Jason told him. Gabriella shook her head at Kelsi who nodded.

"Jase, she doesn't want to see him." Kelsi called as they heard Troy groan. Just then Gabriella jumped as she felt a small flutter against her tummy. She placed both hands over it again and felt it again a few seconds later. Kelsi looked on confused.

"It moved." She whispered as Kelsi smiled. "I want Troy." Kelsi stood up and walked out of the kitchen and told Troy Gabriella wanted to see him.

"We'll be just in the other room if you need us." Kelsi told them as Troy thanked them watching them close the door. Not giving Troy chance to speak Gabriella spoke.

"Come here." Troy walked over to her and felt her tug at his hand before placing it on top of her swollen belly. "Did you feel that?" Gabriella asked feeling the flutter against her skin again.

"Was that?" Gabriella nodded smiling, not thinking of anything other than the amazing feeling she was experiencing knowing that her child really was in there. "Wow." Troy whispered, sitting down next to Gabriella. "We need to talk." Gabriella nodded knowing she couldn't avoid Troy forever and now was as good a time as any.

"I'm sorry for just leaving like that and if I've caused you any problems." Troy placed his finger over her lips to shush her.

"Brie, you never have to apologize to me. I've told you before. You did cause us a few problems just by running off from the night club like that and not giving us the slightest clue as to where you would be and then leaving me with that note and nothing else." Gabriella sighed sadly knowing how much hassle Troy has probably gone through because of her.

"I didn't want you to follow me." Gabriella mumbled as Troy lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to?" Troy challenged.

"Yes I am. You have Emily. You should be back up there with her, not here with me." Gabriella sighed sadly as Troy smiled.

"Emily broke it off with me." That caught Gabriella's attention as her eyes that had wondered away from Troy, shot back to him.

"She broke up with you?" Gabriella asked in shock asking herself who in their right mind would break up with Troy.

"Yeah because she told me that what we had wasn't real. It was just two friends trying to get through a tough patch together and realizing their true feelings. She made me realize when I read that letter that she wasn't the girl that makes me suddenly forget everything from just seeing her look at me, she isn't the one that stops me when she walks into the room, she isn't the one who makes my breathing hitch when I see her in just her sweats or just my jersey's and boxers; she isn't you." Troy whispered looking straight into Gabriella's tearful eyes.

"Stupid hormones." Troy laughed as she tried to wipe her tears away but soon felt her hand pushed off as Troy wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you, Gabriella. I mean I'm really in love with you. You're the only one who can do all that I said before. You're the only one who can put colour into my life and fill my heart with happiness and love. I love you, Brie." Gabriella smiled tearfully at Troy. Troy could feel his heart pumping quicker and quicker every second she stayed silent. One question running over and over in his head, was it too late? Had he finally lost his one true love for good?

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh has Troy lost Gabriella? Please review! Thanks! X**

_**Sneak peek:**_

_Troy was now kneeling down in front of Gabriella who was sitting at the table still having not said anything. _

"_We can't do this Troy. We both know it'll never be the same between us anymore. Our friendship is gone and we both know we wouldn't work as anything else." Gabriella said running her hand softly over his cheek as he leaned into her hand._

"_No it won't just work; it has to work because you are my life." Gabriella looked confused before suddenly finding Troy's lips on hers. After the initial shock of Troy kissing her had worn off, she pushed him back and stood up, Troy following suit._

"_Stop." Gabriella whispered as tears ran down her face._


	17. It'll never be the same between us

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I didn't quite get as many as I was but I'm still so happy with the ones I got. None of you liked that little sneak peak so to put you out of your miseries, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 17 – It'll never be the same between us

Troy was now kneeling down in front of Gabriella who was sitting at the table still having not said anything.

"We can't do this Troy. We both know it'll never be the same between us anymore. Our friendship is gone and we both know we wouldn't work as anything else." Gabriella said running her hand softly over his cheek as he leaned into her hand.

"No it won't just work; it has to work because you are my life." Gabriella looked confused before suddenly finding Troy's lips on hers. After the initial shock of Troy kissing her had worn off, she pushed him back and stood up, Troy following suit.

"Stop." Gabriella whispered as tears ran down her face.

"No." With that Troy kissed her again and pushed her up against the closed door as Gabriella gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When the obvious need for air interrupted them, Troy kept her pressed against the door, hand's around her waist while hers stayed wrapped around his neck, playing with the end of his hair.

"I love you." Gabriella told him placing her mouth close to his ear. Troy smiled knowing that everything would be ok again now he had Gabriella in his arms and this time he was making a promise to himself to never let her go again.

"I love you too, Brie. I love you too." The two once again embraced just letting their hearts take over their emotions and make up for all the past however many years it had been since they should have realized their feelings for one another.

After spending a few days down in Albuquerque catching up with Kelsi and Jason, Troy decided it was time he and Gabriella went home because he had to get back to practise, having managed to get out of a few thanks to the help of Chad but knew he couldn't miss any more and Gabriella had to get back to start resting properly since she had taken her maternity leave early with everything that was going on and with the stress.

"If you need anything we're always here." Kelsi whispered to Gabriella as they hugged and Jason and Troy were talking.

"Thanks Kels. You really are sweet. You guys should definitely come up to LA soon and catch up with the others. You're more than welcome to stay with Troy and I since I feel I owe you guys for letting us stay here." Kelsi shook her head.

"We really didn't mind. Besides we couldn't let the golden couple not work things out because we have all tried too hard in the past to make you realize your feelings." Gabriella laughed looking over at Troy who was stood lazily against her car with his hands in his pockets. Troy caught her eye and walked over to her with Jason behind him.

"You ready to set off?" Gabriella nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything guys. We'll see you soon." They exchanged hugs one last time before Troy helped Gabriella into the passenger seat of her car before jumping in the driver's side.

"As much as I miss it down here, I wouldn't want to be here right now because it's just not the same without all our friends." Gabriella admitted as Troy weaved his fingers into hers as he started driving.

"I know what you mean. Yeah one day I want to come back down here after I retire but for right now, being with the girl I love and the mother of my child along with near enough all my best friends and my parents, I couldn't imagine being away from them all." Gabriella nodded as she squeezed Troy's hand, resting her head on the window. "Go to sleep baby, you're tired and it's going to be a long trip." Gabriella nodded and leaned against the window before falling asleep only moments later leaving Troy to turn on the radio quietly to give him something to stay awake for since they were travelling back at night so they would be back home during the day tomorrow and wouldn't have to deal with too much traffic Troy had said when he planned it out.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at Troy's place where Troy had already gotten the gang to move her stuff back in. Picking the sleeping girl up after unlocking the door, he quietly carried her inside and up to his room where he placed her on his bed and took her shoes off before settling her in as she stirred.

"Shh, go back to sleep Brie. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to lock up." Gabriella looked up at Troy with her tired eyes and nodded. With one chaste quick kiss, Troy quickly ran back to the car and grabbed their suitcases before locking it up and back up to Gabriella, stripping down to his boxers before sliding in. Feeling his presence, Gabriella twisted slightly and placed her head on his chest and one draped over his torso as his went around her waist, gently lying on her bump. Troy couldn't help but smile thinking about how it should have been like this for a long time now and wished that he had known about his feelings for his best friend a lot sooner than this.

The next morning when Gabriella awoke, she was alone in bed. She sat up in a daze when she couldn't feel Troy next to her anymore. Standing up, she realized she was still in her clothes from last night and quickly changed into something that she could find. Opening Troy's closet, Gabriella was surprised to see her things in there too. Smiling, she shook her head as she walked straight over to Troy's clothes and grabbed an old red shirt of his which stopped mid thigh, the baby bump proudly showing. Walking out of the closet, Gabriella felt relieved to be back where she felt she belonged; with Troy.

Gabriella tried to suppress her giggle as she walked down the stairs and heard Troy singing. Quietly walking towards the kitchen door, she pushed it open and slipped in unnoticed as Troy was too busy cooking and singing. Not being able to hold it in anymore, Gabriella let out a giggle which caught Troy's attention.

"Montez what are you doing down here? You aren't supposed to be up yet. Get marching that cute little butt of yours back to bed." Gabriella giggled and pretended to salute Troy.

"Yes sir." Troy pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she walked back out of the kitchen, Troy watching from behind as her hips swayed back and forth, his red t-shirt showing off her long tanned legs, before she disappeared from his sight and back upstairs. Troy smirked thinking of how lucky he was to be able to touch Gabriella the way he could and then the fact she was carrying his child. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Troy carried on making breakfast for Gabriella.

Gabriella was sat up leaning against the head rest board when Troy entered carrying a tray with several items on.

"Voila, breakfast is served madam." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast in bed, what have I done to deserve this?" Troy shrugged sitting next to her.

"Nothing, just you being you and being here with me. You're perfect Brie." Troy whispered pushing her hair back and kissed her ever so softly.

"I love you." Gabriella mumbled pulling away and starting her breakfast.

"I love you too, Brie and I most definitely love you lots and lots." Troy said first to Gabriella before having turned his attention to her belly.

"So help me." Gabriella knew Troy was going to be an awesome father and that as each day went by, the more excited he seemed to get.

"You're mean Montez." Gabriella shrugged. "So what do you feel like doing today?" Troy asked.

"You really think I'm going to be able to get out of this house after eleven am comes?" Gabriella knew that Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Lucille and Jack were all going to start turning up soon wanting to check up on Gabriella.

"Are you sure we can't pretend we're out and deal with them another day?" Gabriella whacked his arm as the doorbell went. Gabriella looked at her watch that read ten thirty am.

"I guess they're starting earlier. Go see who it is and let them in." Gabriella instructed, pushing Troy off the bed towards the bedroom door.

"I can see where I'm not wanted." Troy teased walking out the room, Gabriella sticking her tongue out at his as he grinned and ran down to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Troy returned with Jack and Lucille following him.

"She's still in bed." Gabriella rolled her eyes hearing him point out the obvious.

"Don't even think about running off without any warning again Mrs." Gabriella smiled at Lucille whose frown turned to a grin. "Besides I think my grandchild is too young to be being dragged around already." Gabriella hugged her knowing that this was where she belonged; with her family.

After having seen everyone, they all finally left at ten pm. Gabriella and Troy were just sitting back and relaxing while watching TV.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Troy nodded at Gabriella as she looked at him.

"This is it now isn't it? I mean there won't be any more fooling around between us and you suddenly deciding you don't want me anymore? I need to know because my heart has been broken too many times and if it breaks again, I don't know if I will ever let you back in." Troy smiled shaking his head as he gently placed his one hand over her stomach and the other on her cheek.

"This is it Brie. The single status I've had is gone for good. All I want know is you and our baby and nothing else. Well maybe my family and friends but that's it. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Besides how could I every not want you anymore?" Gabriella leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before going back to her hot drink, settling down in Troy's arms, knowing that just maybe everything would turn around in her life now she had Troy back in her life but not as just her best friend anymore; now the love of her life and the father of her child. To Gabriella, maybe this child was going to be the miracle that helped her realize that her soul mate had been right next to her all the time.

**

* * *

****A/N: Like me now? I know you weren't happy with the preview but I wanted to throw you guys off like Charli (aka CJ.xox.Dancerella - btw, check out her story, 'Amazing Grace', it's awesome) hoped I was doing. See I'm not that mean to deprive you of Troyella anymore. Please review! Thanks! x **


	18. 1 month later

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I was trying to get it up last night but while in the middle of replying to reviews my internet went down and has been down part of today. Plus I was at the football yesterday afternoon and the pantomine today. I went to see Dick Whittington (the one with Sam Kane in. I've seen him so many times in plays and he is awsome!) for those who know it and I got a shock because they performed 'We're All In This Together'. I looked like a complete fool probably singing along but oh well its HSM! lol ok I'm going to stop rambling I just wanted to get that out. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Only one chapter left and then the epilogue. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – 1 month later

For the past month, Troy and Gabriella had been spending near enough twenty four seven with them only separating the few hours that Troy had to go to practise, the few hours on the days he had games. Troy was even making sure if he had an away game, Gabriella travelled with them. All the while, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke all found the whole situations very amusing with how over protective Troy was of Gabriella but also found it sickening at how loved up the two were.

"What do you feel like doing today Mr Bolton?" Gabriella asked as they lay in bed unclothed, Troy's hand running up and down her arm softly as she kept her head on his bare chest.

"Staying in bed all day with my two favourite people." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy! We spent all last night in bed, I want to get up and move around while I still can." Gabriella whined as Troy shook his head.

"How about the two of us take a journey to the hills and enjoy the fresh air without being bothered too much? We can even take a picnic with us again and make a day of it." Troy suggested and Gabriella agreed. "Ok, you go take a shower and get dressed; I'll go sort breakfast and arrange the food for later. Any specific craving you want?" Troy watched Gabriella glare at him. The past couple of weeks Gabriella's craving seemed to be getting stranger and stranger and Troy was always making fun of her because of it.

"Chocolate, cheese and banana sandwiches." Troy pulled a grossed face at her answer wondering how she could eat something like that. "Oh and don't forget the pickled onion."

"Are you sure you want it all in one?" Gabriella nodded before getting up with the sheet wrapped around her and walked into the en-suit bathroom. "I'm going to have one weird child." Troy mumbled.

"I heard that Bolton!" Troy looked at the closed bathroom door shocked she could hear.

"Shut up you." Troy shouted back hearing her giggle before the sound of water started.

Once Troy and Gabriella arrived at the place that Troy had taken Gabriella too before, Gabriella sat down on the floor against the tree being too tired.

"Hey don't go falling asleep on me now. You were the one who wanted to come out today." Troy warned as Gabriella smiled tiredly.

"Sorry." Troy leaned down and kissed the top of her head seeing the exhausted look on her face.

"Don't be. If you need to sleep, just sleep. I just want you and the baby happy and if that means you sleeping then go for it. I'm sure I can keep myself entertained for a while." Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder and pulled his arm around her and soon fell asleep under the tree. Troy just smiled, pushing the hair from her face before letting his hand wonder down to her abdomen loving the feeling of knowing that his child was in there and it wouldn't be long before he would get to meet his daughter or son.

After Gabriella awoke, an hour later, Troy went to get the picnic stuff out of his car. The two were talking about names for the baby.

"If it's a girl, Andrea Kate." Troy said.

"How about Amber Minnie?" Gabriella offered.

"Minnie? We are not naming our child after Minnie mouse." Gabriella pouted. "No. That pout isn't going to work this time."

"But I like Minnie mouse, don't you?" Troy rolled his eyes hearing the sadness in her voice. There was only word for it; hormones.

"Yes I do but not for our baby. Let's move on from girls names to boy's names." Troy suggested trying to change the subject.

"Fine, Mickey Mouse." Letting out a groan, Troy fell back onto the grass.

"We are not naming our child Mickey mouse even if I do like him." Troy finished before giving her chance to ask.

"Fine, spoil sport. How about Louie Sebastian?"

"Hmm it's ok. We'll just see if we can find a better name before we agree on that one." Gabriella nodded at Troy before snuggling up to him.

"Jamie Jack Bolton." Gabriella suddenly spoke breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"It's perfect." Gabriella smiled.

"So we have our boy's name. All we need now is a girl's name."

"I really like the name Grace Adele Bolton." Troy added as Gabriella looked at him.

"I love it. So we have our names, Jamie Jack or Grace Adele Bolton." Troy nodded as he leaned down and kissed Gabriella before she broke away a few minutes later feeling the baby kicking.

"Kicking?" Troy asked.

"You have no idea how much. I swear I blame you." Troy smirked. He loved it when she got worked up but was still worried at the minute about her overdoing it what with the baby and all. Placing his hand over her stomach; he grinned, feeling the baby kicking his hand. Both Troy and Gabriella had commented on how much more real it feels now actually feeling their baby moving around her.

After falling asleep again in each other's arms; Troy woke first and noticed that it was nearly sunset.

"Brie, come on wake up. Montez, I won't be able to stay out here all night with you and the bugs and who knows what else." Gabriella eyes suddenly flashed open. "Hey, have a nice nap?" Gabriella sat up and let out a yawn.

"Sorry for falling asleep." Gabriella apologised sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I fell asleep too. We really should start packing up." Gabriella nodded. "Can you go to the car and in the glove compartment there will be some stuff in there to help us clean up." Gabriella looked confused but still went to the car.

Opening the glove compartment, she saw a small gift box with her name on and a not above saying open this. Not knowing what it was, she walked over to where Troy was grinning at her.

"What is this?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Open it." Troy answered watching as she carefully opened the deep box before pulling out a small black ring box. Gabriella gasped as she opened it.

"Oh my ..." Gabriella was speechless. As she turned to Troy, she saw he was already on one knee. "Troy." She whispered quietly, silent tears rolling down her face in happiness.

"Gabriella, you have been my best friend for the past twenty eight years near enough and how I never realised this before, I'll never know but you are also my soulmate; the one I want to be with forever. I never did see what was always there in front of me until a few weeks ago and now I don't want to let go, ever. That is why I'm hoping you will do me the honour by becoming my wife. Gabriella, will you marry me?" Gabriella tearfully nodded as Troy slipped the ring on her finger before being pulled in for a kiss.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie. Are you happy?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Ecstatic." Troy grinned. "Did you hear that baby, mommy and daddy are going to get married and you will get to be part of a normal family now?" Troy watched amazed at how soft her voice was as she spoke to their child.

"Daddy promises that he won't screw up anymore and will do his best to keep mommy and you very happy and will always love both of you very much. Don't tell anyone else this but you two are the two who have the biggest space in my heart." Gabriella watched on, affection shining in her eyes.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." Gabriella stated as Troy moved back up towards her but let his hands linger on her bump.

"You're going to be an even more amazing mom. You were born to be a mom, I just know it. I keep having to reminding myself how lucky I am to know that my kid is going to have such an amazing mom who will always be there even if I screw up this whole being a parent thing." Troy told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Troy, you're not going to screw this up. Trust me, you are amazing with kids, I've seen you with the others' kids. Besides, you'll have me there too every step of the way." Gabriella assured him.

"Thanks."

"No problems. So have you thought about what you want this baby to look like?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject slightly. Smiling to herself, she suddenly realised that near enough everyday and in every conversation, the baby ends up coming up.

"Not really. I just want it to be healthy and I know for certain with a mom like you, he or she will be gorgeous." He answered as Gabriella shook her head.

"I want it to be just healthy too mainly. How can you say that? If it takes after me, it'll be ugly." Gabriella whined.

"Shush up you." Troy playfully said only to receive evils from Gabriella. "Oh come on, leave me alone. You know you won't win this argument because its final that you are amazingly gorgeous and if our baby takes after you, there is no way he or she can't be." Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy again softly. "What was that for?"

"What? Can I not just give my future husband and father of my baby a kiss because I felt like it?" Troy gave her a look saying 'You need something'. "Honestly, I don't want anything. I just wanted to remind you again that I love you so much." Troy laughed before leaning down.

"For the record, you can do that all you like to let me know you love me." Gabriella grinned before pulling him back into an ardent kiss.

The rest of the day the two spent the day just enjoying being in one another's company and relaxing knowing that there was no one else right now they would rather be with than the other. Both Troy and Gabriella knew that they were going to love their baby so much since technically, if they hadn't have tried for this baby then the feelings the two had finally realised they had towards the other would still be hidden and wouldn't have been able to find the one person who matched their other half and made their heart complete.

**

* * *

****A/N: The next chapter will be the birth. I'll post it tomorrow if I can. Please review! Thanks! X**


	19. Extra special Delivery

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry I didn't get this up earlier but I've been busy and then it has taken a while responding to all reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 19 – Extra special Delivery

Gabriella sighed as she sat up in bed. Being eight months pregnant, Gabriella was fed up at feeling so tired and struggling to get any sleep with the baby constantly doing somersaults.

"Please can you give mommy a few hours rest? She promises to make daddy get us anything we want if you give me a break." Gabriella groggily spoke. Being two am, it was fair to say that Gabriella wasn't exactly happy.

"And if you want to promise that, you might want to make sure daddy doesn't hear." Gabriella sighed as Troy wrapped his arms around her as best her could. He could hear the sadness in her voice and knew that the baby wasn't the only thing that was bothering.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Troy kissed her shoulder softly as he leaned his head on her shoulder as she rested on top of his head.

"It's ok. You want to talk about it?" Troy asked.

"Talk about what?" Troy groaned into her shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about." Gabriella let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and rested her hands on her bump.

"It's been twelve years today since it happened." Troy placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder, giving her time while she opened up. "Twelve years since I last saw them; last spoke to them; last touched them; last felt their love. I sometimes wonder if only I had stopped them going at that exact second would it have still happened. I miss them so much Troy." Troy suddenly felt something drip onto his arm; looking up to see Gabriella crying.

"Hey come here." Troy pulled her into his chest and held her tight as she cried. Troy knew that every year for the past twelve years since her parents deaths, Gabriella always struggled to cope with this day knowing that she hadn't even gotten to say she loved them the day they died. Every year, Troy and Gabriella would just spend the day locked in the house together and ignored everyone else, only speaking to Lucille and Jack since they could understand the whole thing more so than others. "Shh it's going to be ok. I'm here." Troy rubbed soothing circles on her back before his hands to rest on the bump again.

"I'm sorry." Troy heard Gabriella's muffled voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and it's my job to be here comforting you. Trust me, I won't let you go Gabriella, not now, not ever. You and this baby mean more to me than anything else in the world." Troy assured her as Gabriella leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Troy. Will you just hold me while we try and get some sleep?" Troy nodded as Gabriella slid down again in bed, Troy keeping his hand on her bump before letting her lean on his bare chest. Soon, the two slowly fell into a deep slumber, both hurting as the memories of how hard it was for Gabriella once she heard the news of her parents death. Before Troy fell asleep, he made himself a promise; a promise to always be there for Gabriella through thick and thin and never let anyone hurt her again purposely.

A few hours later, Troy woke up first and smiled seeing Gabriella still asleep. He knew she needed to get as much rest as she could, being in the final stages of the pregnancy. Thinking about the pregnancy brought a grin to Troy's face. He couldn't believe how much had changed for the good in the past eight months, well eleven if you count the months it took trying. If Troy had have been asked a year ago if by this time he saw himself just weeks away from becoming a father and in love with his best friend, he would have called you crazy. But now he wouldn't want to swap any of it for anything. He truly did love Gabriella and just couldn't believe it had taken so long to work it out. Gabriella and this baby were the two things in life Troy would always be proud of and honoured to be called his. Besides, it helped knowing that the chances of his baby being the cutest ever were near enough certain with Gabriella as the mother.

Slipping out of the bed after placing a kiss on Gabriella's head, Troy quietly through a t-shirt on and some sweats before quietly going downstairs so that he wouldn't wake Gabriella.

Jack and Lucille arrived at Troy and Gabriella's around eleven am that morning, letting themselves in with their spare key. As they stepped in, they noticed how quiet it was.

"How do you think she's doing?" Lucille asked her husband as they walked towards the living room. The both too, knew how hard this day was for Gabriella and wanted to be with her. They knew what would make today even harder was the fact she was pregnant and all her emotions were all over the place anyway.

"I have no idea Lucille. I just hope she is letting Troy in because she doesn't need to be alone on a day like today." Jack said as they walked into the room and saw Troy quietly watching TV. "Hey son." Troy looked back in surprise hearing his dad's voice.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Troy asked as he got up to hug his mom.

"We let ourselves in just. We didn't want to wake you up if you were asleep. Where's Gabi?" Lucille answered before looking and noticing Gabriella wasn't in the room.

"In bed asleep. She was up around three this morning not able to sleep." Troy told her as he saw his mom about to speak. He cut her off knowing what she was going to say. "She's doing ok. She just really misses them and wishes that things hadn't happened on that day." Troy saw his mom nod.

"Make sure you look after her today Troy, she's going to need you today more than ever." Troy nodded at his dad.

"Yeah I am." Troy, Jack and Lucille looked back and smiled as Gabriella walked in the room. Walking right over to Troy, she sat down next to him, and leaned against him.

"Finally decided to get up?" Gabriella smiled as she relaxed in Troy's arms as he placed a delicate kiss to her temple.

"Yeah, this little one decided they had had enough sleep and wanted to start kicking again and wake mommy up." Troy rubbed his hand over her stomach and kissed it softly through her t-shirt, well technically Troy's that she had stolen from him.

"Trust me Gabriella, it'll be all worth it soon when you get to hold your baby in your arms." Lucille told her as Gabriella grinned at the thought.

"I can't wait." Gabriella noticed Lucille and Jack looking at her. "I promise I'm ok. I just want to be with Troy and you guys today without having to keep thinking about it because I've been thinking about some stuff and I know my mom wouldn't want me to keep hurting this bad over something that happened such a while ago now." Gabriella reassured them as they nodded.

"Movie marathon then?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"We haven't had a movie marathon all together like this since before we left Albuquerque for University. I miss those days." Gabriella sighed remembering as Troy got up, followed by Jack to go get Gabriella some breakfast first.

"Troy's lucky to have a girl like you in his life and knowing it's for life now." Lucille whispered to her as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah but I'm just as lucky to have the chance to love him the way I do." Gabriella said before feeling the baby kick. "And this baby is lucky it will have a daddy like Troy." Lucille watched as Gabriella's eyes sparkled when she spoke about Troy and how much she glowed when talking to her child. She knew now that everything in Gabriella's life would soon be complete.

Around three pm that afternoon, Jack, Lucille, Troy and Gabriella were in the middle of watching a film when suddenly Gabriella leaned up and groaned.

"You ok?" Troy asked worried. Gabriella's face grimaced as she clutched her stomach in pain. "Brie, what's wrong?" Lucille and Jack watched on worried as Gabriella tried to breathe through the pain.

"Troy, the baby is coming." Gabriella answered as she looked down at her legs that were all wet now from her bodily fluid.

"What?" Troy shot up alarmed as too did his parents.

"This baby is coming." Gabriella said again, only this time through gritted teeth.

"Ok Gabriella, just keep breathing, Jack you go call the hospital and let them know we are coming in, I'll get Gabriella's bag and Troy you help get Gabriella to the car." Lucille instructed taking charge seeing the worried looks on both Troy and Gabriella's faces, all of them knowing Gabriella wasn't due for another month.

After having being admitted straight away, Troy stayed with Gabriella while his parents went to go call all their friends to let them know what was happening.

"I'm scared." Gabriella spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. Troy smiled and rubbed her sweaty face with a damp cloth.

"I know you are. I am too but I have every faith in you in making sure our baby will be ok. I have faith in our child." Troy kissed her hand which had been gripping his. Troy knew it wouldn't be long before Gabriella was ready to go into delivery as she was already 7cm dilated.

"You know what I was thinking about last night?" Gabriella asked obviously trying to take her mind off the pain after a contraction settled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The night our baby was conceived." Troy smiled knowing how Gabriella had thought back at the beginning of the pregnancy so that she knew when exactly it happened and when they realised what time it was, they laughed.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the hot tub they had under a gazebo in the garden. Troy had had a game that evening and the two were just relaxing, Gabriella resting her head on his shoulder. Noticing how tired and fed up Gabriella looked, Troy pulled her to sit between his legs and started massaging her shoulders as she let out a groan. _

"_That good?" Gabriella nodded as Troy applied slightly more pressure. _

_As he kept going, Gabriella let out the odd moan of pleasure which she didn't realize was turning Troy on. After a while, as Troy eased the pressure, he replaced his hands by placing soft kisses over her shoulders and let his hands roam over her body. Gabriella twisted so she was straddling him as their lips met in a passionate embrace. Gabriella's hand weaved into his hair as Troy let his one hand move to the strings of her bikini top before slowly removing the item as the passion took over their bodies._

_**End Flashback**_

"At least it was memorable." Gabriella shook her head before the smile on her face disappeared and a pained look took over. Troy let her squeeze his hand as she breathed through her contraction.

An hour later, the doctor came back to check on Gabriella and announced she was finally ready to deliver. Troy was rushed off to change as they took Gabriella down to the delivery room.

"Troy, tell Gabriella we're all thinking about her and good luck." Lucille told her son as Troy nodded as he passed his parents and friends and headed towards the delivery room Gabriella was in.

"...ok?" Gabriella nodded at the doctor's instructions as Troy entered. Troy quickly moved next to her and kissed her lips and gave her a reassuring nod. "We need you to start pushing now Gabriella." Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand as she pushed. Troy knew she was trying not to hurt him and wasn't squeezing his hand as hard as she could. "Ok and again."

"My hand will be fine." Troy told her. "Keep going baby." Gabriella kept pushing with all the strength she could muster which wasn't much.

"Ok Gabriella, we can see the baby's head now, on your next push I'm going to start guiding the shoulders through." The doctor explained a few minutes later. Troy kept whispering encouraging words as she started to push again. "One more big push and we can bring baby Bolton into the world." Gabriella gave one final push, squeezing Troy's hand harder than before, as a baby's cry filled the room seconds later. "Congratulations mom, dad, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor announced. "Dad would you like to cut the cord?" Troy moved down and detached their baby girl from Gabriella before the baby was handed over to Gabriella. Troy grinned as he saw his baby girl crying in Gabriella's arm before calming down being in contact with her mom. Troy dropped a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before doing the same to his new daughter.

"She's amazing, Brie." Troy whispered as Gabriella nodded, trying to hold back her tears at the overwhelming emotion she was feeling. Gabriella wrapped their daughter more in the towel before passing her over to Troy to hold and watching on proudly as he interacted with her.

"Do we have any names yet?" the doctor asked as Troy nodded at Gabriella.

"Grace Adele Bolton." Gabriella answered before the nurse took Grace from Troy to clean her up.

"I'm so proud of you." Troy told Gabriella as she pulled him down and kissed him.

"Thank you for making me a mommy to the most beautiful baby girl." Troy grinned.

"Well thank you for making me a daddy to the best daughter in the world and for letting her have the most caring and gorgeous mommy ever." Gabriella let out a yawn. "I'm going to inform the parents and the others of the good news. Rest for a few minutes." Troy left Gabriella alone as he walked back to the waiting room where he knew all their friends and his parents would be waiting.

"Troy? Is everything ok?" Lucille asked immediately seeing her son.

"We have a daughter." Lucille pulled Troy into a hug as the others got up to congratulate him. Troy noticed that Natasha had joined the others too. Everyone hugged Troy in congratulations.

"What's her name?" Taylor asked.

"Grace Adele Bolton." Jack, who was now next to Troy, clapped him on the back.

"Go on get out of here. I know you want to be back with your daughter and fiancée." Troy thanked his dad before disappearing back to find Gabriella again.

Gabriella was now back in her own room with Grace and Troy. Thankfully, Grace had been given the all clear even though she was a few weeks premature.

"She's amazing." Gabriella acknowledged as Troy nodded. Troy knew he wouldn't forget this day for the rest of his life because right now he couldn't think of a time when he had been happier as nothing began to even compare to being with his fiancée and new baby daughter. Life was good.

**

* * *

****A/N: Aww so it's a girl. The epilogue will be up tomorrow hopefully if I have time or if not, Wednesday. Please review! Thanks! X**

**PS Can I just say, I've seen recently a few stories where they are using some of my oneshots and carrying them on or revising them; I really don't mind people doing that and I'm glad they are crediting me but can people please ask first, because I will say yes anyway, but its just really bugging me when I see people using my stories and not warning me at least first. I've let people do it before and I honestly don't have a problem if you wish to do so but please just ask and let me know first. Thanks. **

**_Luc X_**


	20. Epilogue

**To Help a Friend**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sad this is now over. Some people have asked about a sequel and I don't plan on doing one but I may consider eventually doing a one or two shot sequel so it won't go on too long. Hope you enjoy the epilogue. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 20 – Epilogue

2 years later

Today it was Gabriella's 30th birthday. A lot had changed in Gabriella's life over the past two years, all for the better. For a start, she was now a mom to a very energetic twenty month old daughter, Grace Adele Bolton and six months ago had gone from being Miss Gabriella Montez to Mrs Gabriella Bolton, aka Troy's wife.

"Shh." Gabriella heard Troy whisper to Grace who was giggling. Gabriella was still lying in bed, supposedly asleep still in Troy and Grace's view. Grace was the spitting image of both her parents with having Gabriella dark brown locks, Troy's eyes and smile, and Gabriella's nose and ears.

"Momma!" Gabriella could hear Troy trying to keep her voice down.

"Shh remember daddy told you mommy is sleeping." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy definitely couldn't do quiet no matter how hard he tried. "Ready?" Gabriella closed her eyes not wanting to ruin whatever Troy and Grace had planned.

"Momma! Wappy Bwirfday!" Gabriella rolled over and saw Troy holding Grace by the arms as she stood on the bed grinning happily at her mom. Gabriella held her arms out as Grace walked over to her and plopped down on the bed in front of Gabriella's awaiting arms. Gabriella laughed and grabbed a hold of her daughter and brought her into her lap. Grace leaned up and gave her mom a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. Good morning princess." Grace giggled as she looked at Troy. "I take it, daddy, that Miss Grace here has the giggles this morning?" Troy sat down next to his wife, dropping a short loving kiss to her lips. Grace giggled watching her parents.

"Yep. She couldn't wait to see her mommy." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Brie."

"Thank you." Troy leaned to the end of the bed and grabbed a bag before pulling out a present for her.

"This is from me. Grace decided that she didn't want to bring mommy's present up here, she wants mommy to open it downstairs." Troy explained as Grace nodded. Gabriella proceeded to opening the big and slightly heavy present from Troy, with the help of Grace in getting the paper off. Gasping, Gabriella looked at Troy in surprise.

"These are amazing. Thank you so much." Inside the small box were several black and white professional portraits of the three of them as a family and several of Grace alone. Gabriella remembered she had told Troy when Grace was older she would love to get some pictures done professionally of the three of them but had never got the time. "These are from..." Gabriella trailed off as Troy nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of lied when I told you that we were doing a photo shoot for a magazine article. I knew you wouldn't think anything of it then and it was the only way of getting you in the pictures as well. I know it's not much right now but you know how much I suck at buying things." Gabriella leaned forward and kissed Troy again.

"I love them. They mean more to me than anything just because they're from you." Troy smiled at his wife.

"Baby." Grace suddenly spoke up as Troy and Gabriella looked at her.

"You want to talk to the baby?" Gabriella asked as Grace nodded. Gabriella leaned back while Troy pulled Grace to him and lifted Gabriella's shirt to show her new bump. Gabriella and Troy were shocked when Gabriella had found out she was pregnant again. It wasn't planned but both were thrilled none the less. Gabriella was around four months gone now. Gabriella remembered the day she found out she was pregnant as it was the same day as the photo shoot.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella had just finished getting herself and Grace dressed ready for a photo shoot they were doing for a magazine that Troy was doing an interview for; their first since they had gotten married. Grace was happily situated in her mother's arms while playing with the lose curls in Gabriella's hair. Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed feeling dizzy. A few days ago, Troy had insisted she go to the doctors after passing out the one day while the three of them had been outside. Gabriella was expecting a phone call any day from the doctors to let her know if anything was seriously wrong or if it was just some kind of virus that had been making her feel run down. _

"_Dada." Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts as she looked down at her daughter._

"_You want daddy?" Grace nodded as Gabriella carefully stood up and walked downstairs to see Troy talking to the photographer. _

"_Good morning Mrs Bolton." The photographer politely greeted her._

"_Good morning." Gabriella gave him a smile before turning to Troy. "She wanted her daddy." Troy took Grace from Gabriella's arms just as the phone rang._

"_I'll get it." Gabriella said as she left Grace with Troy and the photographer. "Hello?"_

"_Good morning, this is Julie from the doctors, is that Mrs Bolton?" _

"_Yes it is. Can I help you?" _

"_Mrs Bolton, I have the results back from the tests that were taken the other day. Would you like to know over the phone or would you like to come in?" Gabriella knew she wanted to get it over with so she could assure Troy nothing was wrong._

"_Over the phone will be fine."_

"_Ok, well Mrs Bolton I believe congratulations are in order, you're pregnant. All tests came back positive." Gabriella stood there in shock. How could she be pregnant again? They hadn't even been trying for another baby just yet. How would Troy react?_

"_Thank you. Can I call you back tomorrow to make an appointment?" Gabriella knew they would be asking that soon._

"_Certainly. Once again congratulations Mrs Bolton. Goodbye." Gabriella heard the dial tone and hung up before placing the phone back on charge. How could she tell Troy that she was pregnant? Would he want another child? Did she want another child? Gabriella shook her head at that last question knowing there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted another child._

"_Brie?" Gabriella turned and saw Troy and Grace coming towards her. "They will be ready for us in ten minutes." Gabriella nodded. "You ok?" _

"_Troy, the doctors called." _

"_Are you ok?" Troy asked before she could continue._

"_Yeah. Troy I'm pregnant." Troy's eyes widened in shock._

"_Pregnant?" Troy asked wondering if he heard wrong._

"_Pregnant." Gabriella confirmed. Looking away, suddenly Gabriella felt a pair of lips on her own as Troy wrapped his one arm around her waist while Grace remained in the middle of the two giggling. Gabriella and Troy laughed as they broke apart and saw Grace showing off her toothy smile. "You happy?"_

"_Never been this happy since Grace was born and I married you."_

"_Me neither." _

"_I love you so, so much." Troy whispered keeping his wife close to him._

"_I love you too, Troy." Grace poked Gabriella on the cheek. "Mommy loves you too Gracie." Grace then turned to Troy as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Daddy loves little Gracie too." She clapped her hands at her parents before they were called to start the photo shoot._

_**End Flashback**_

"Baby, momma bwirfday." Grace said. "Me kiss momma for you." Troy watched as Grace tried to stand up and helped her carefully so she didn't fall again or hurt the baby. Grace then placed another kiss on Gabriella's cheek and wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck.

"You excited about the baby?" Troy asked his daughter who let out a small yawn and nodded. "Hey don't fall asleep yet little miss, mommy still needs to open your present." Troy reminded her as she looked up.

"Momma open now?" Gabriella nodded as Troy picked Grace up and Gabriella slid out of bed and followed the two downstairs.

"Where shall mommy sit?" Grace wiggled for Troy to set her free before she took her mom's hand and led her to the sofa before going back to pull her dad to sit by her mom.

"Daddy, stay." Gabriella raised her eyebrows as she turned in his direction hearing her daughter's being bossy. "Daddy?" Troy looked at Grace who looked at him tearfully. "I no reach." Troy's heart melted as she held her arms out for him to pick her up.

"Want daddy to get it?" She nodded as she leaned against his chest. "Is Gracie tired?" She nodded as Troy kissed the top of her head. "Daddy let you sit down and watch film with mommy and daddy in a minute, yeah?" Grace nodded as Troy grabbed the present that was on the side and handed it to his daughter.

"You ok?"Gabriella asked as Troy walked back with her. The two nodded as Troy sat down with Grace placed in the middle of the two of them.

"Momma." Gabriella took the present that Grace was holding out to her and slowly removed the paper but already guessed it was jewellery. Opening the box, Gabriella felt tears rush to her eyes seeing the gold heart necklace with 'mom' written in diamonds.

"Tell mommy to flip it over." Troy whispered to Grace.

"Momma flip." Gabriella did so and smiled as she touched the engraving that read, 'To Momma love Grace and Baby x'.

"Thank you so much baby." Gabriella hugged her daughter.

"Grace have nuva present." She slid off the chair and walked over to her dolls house. Troy looked confused not knowing what it was.

"I didn't get this for you, from her, whatever it is." Troy whispered as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Chad help Grace." Grace told her parents as she handed Gabriella an envelope. Troy helped Grace get back on the chair as Gabriella slid a card out. It was had made obviously by Chad and Grace had tried to write and colour on it. Opening it, Gabriella saw a small packet that still held some photos. Pulling them out she smiled. On the photos, it showed Grace and Chad as they were doing the card and Gabriella couldn't help grin seeing how happy her daughter looked on the pictures as she smiled that same Bolton smile as her father. Reading the scruffy writing, it read, 'To momma happy birthday love Grace xxx PS Tay thought you would like the photos'. Gabriella recognised all the writing to be Chad's.

"When did Chad and Taylor babysit?" Gabriella asked turned to Troy.

"I think my dad said something about taking her when we went away for the weekend to give him and mom a break." Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you baby. Mommy loves it." Grace snuggled up to her mom before dropping off into a light sleep.

"You know I kept my promise sort of." Gabriella looked at Troy confused again as he smirked.

"What promise?"

"Remember when we were trying for Grace?" Gabriella nodded. "I promised if we weren't married by the time we got to thirty, I would marry you. Technically we didn't marry anyone else so I kept my promise." Gabriella shook her head at her husband.

"That must be one of the few you have kept." Troy shook his head.

"I kept my promise to you in helping make you a mom." Troy pointed out.

"Ok fair enough. You win." Troy looked at her triumphantly. "Looking back, your idea definitely proved not to be such a bad one after all because look what it's brought us; each other, a beautiful little girl, happiness and most importantly, love." Troy moved so he was sat on the opposite side of Gabriella to where Grace was sleeping before leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you Mrs Bolton."

"I love you too, Mr Bolton." And with that, the two settled down enjoying the fact that life couldn't get any better for them knowing that they could get through anything together and not only were they lovers, they were still best friends and the main thing that counts is that they will always remain there for the other, no matter what life throws at the happy couple who have gone from being best friends for twenty eight interesting years to being a happy family in the past two and knew that there would be many more happy years to come with their children, family and friends by their sides.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Aww it's over :[ I'm going to miss this story since I have enjoyed writing the last few chapters especially. Thank you to each and everyone of you that took the time to read and even more so review! I am so happy that you have all enjoyed this story because I wasn't sure how it would go when I first started it. Anyway thanks to all these people who reviewed (sorry if I have missed anyone out):**

Jayne07 

dancerlittle

marebear11

ZacEfronIsHot

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX

stfu its emmyx3

mars.x

TigerLily88

xorss

Angelic Ami

Galaxylam84

leo95

youknowyouloveme10

CJ.xox.Dancerella

musicalfreak

xxyou're the music in mexx

-free-city-lets-go-

kittykat0301

Partout Beau

PinkheartItalian91

RushOfYou

LivesInLove

ZanessaIzWUV

Babii-Girl-productions

KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x

Cole-rulez

readingfreak101

AniimeChiick

Di Nguyen

linklover26

HSMBonesFan

LaurFoSho

daniwani2369

isaczac

dszeluvr14

crookedsoul

evexl

Totheroom

1 Sugar Ray Fan

ZaNeSsAObEsSeD102

hsm1

xxMavia Loverxx

HelloKittyLuver

HaloAngel504

carito06

zanessa23

casstudies

xx-sunshine-ox

Tori-Kit

RaInBoW-Of-MuSiC

Iwasallwoah

tututooba

staceybaby2007

usualmisconceptions

Hsmrocksx

ellie-free

Ineee

snowstardreams

anonymouswriter14

writer11bee

DutchIcePrincess

2628gift

ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet

saynomore15

chloeroo

xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx

havefunwithit292

Unstoppable Writers

DuMbBlOnDe2010

ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa

LizzieRokasGermain

blonde sparkles73

ToniMarie63

Barika

countrymusicgal89

maria-b3l3n

sensation-of-hope

TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk

trumpetrulez101

xOx cUp-cAkE xOx

hmmsbandgeek12

xTroyellaxlove

16HSMrules12

crazyinluv305

zanessalovex33

england-till-i-die

Furny

supergoose3

jaydean

LuLuOceanEyes

HSMLUVER218

Gummysweets

KayleeMae

KoreanHotttie

HSMobessed123

BreakToTheStars

writing5w33th3rt

troyellaforeva23

Edward and Jacob Are Smexy

lnburoker

XxtroyellaxX4ever

babygal4real

4GetYesterday

Riker15

hpHSM

xjustxbeingxmex

Whaaaats Up

my.name.is.a.secret.for.u

softballgirliey

12superstar

lleytonhewitt

She Shall Remain Nameless

dreamsescape

FeJoy29

starchk

ipseytipsey93

FlovesHSM

Baby-M-xo

HSMLoverAlways

gymkidz2000

i-tIrAmIsU

HSMZanessafan4life

DemBones524

hulacutie625

Tangelelos

Annie-Lovely

beachblondi101

justmaybeilovehim

iloveu427

dancinluva20

AimeeLouisaMai-x

ZanessaHugeFan

svtswy

EmmaLou-xo

iLOVETOPARTY

loriie

ladysquire22

ShimmerShimmerx

dramionerox

hsm-zanessafanforever

krung2x

freespirt07

TroylovesGabi

Corey5268

tarabearxoxo

BaByVanessa093

East High Wildcat

zanessafan19

writing5w33th3rt

mysupermanwillcome

HSMobsessed23

ScRuPuLoUs

xButterflies Don't Lie14x

Anon reviewers:

Jessica

Megaaaaanx3

hwnhulaangel

Annie x

Anon

char

charli

kk

s

Jamie

I Love this story

leticia

Verity Styles

julie xoxo

abigailvict

Caity

Sleepybear0221

Tara

Puppygoogoo

Caitlin

Mimi

Erin

hillary

**Once again please review this last chapter and let me know what you thought of it and the whole story! Thanks! **

**Luc x**


End file.
